The Weekend
by SoapStar21
Summary: EJ Dimera definitely was not the nice guy from next door. His name stretched across Salem University with every girl batting their eyelashes, wanting to tame the 'Big Bad Dimera'. But EJ had no such plans until a blonde haired beauty crossed his path. For Sami, he was just the guy she was looking for; sexy, confident and was more than content to walk away. Right?
1. Chapter 1

_Sami Brady loved men._

In the same way that one loved a flesh eating virus, or maybe the disgusting Uncle who thought it was funny to fart at family dinners. So, no she didn't actually 'love' men, she mostly couldn't stand them. Though, to be fair like any red-blooded heterosexual female, she appreciated the view.

 _Take exhibit number one._

 _'_ _Hello gorgeous!'_

 _H_ e was absolute perfection – eyes hazel colored with flecks of gold, green and dare she say mahogany, chocolate hair, chiseled jaw with a hint of stubble adding a rugged quality. _If there ever was a poster child for every girl's fantasy…_

Normally she could handle an encounter like this, pleasantries, a little eye candy, all's well, and had she not suffered her father, Roman Brady's, call just moments before, she would have smiled, nodded and endured a benign encounter with the striking specimen in front of her. However, the unexpected 'Ms. Brady, your father is on the line' had rubbed her the wrong way. She hated it when the 'Almighty Commissioner' couldn't deign to pick up the phone and call his former felon of a daughter, and she suspected the man knew it too; and to make matters worse, it was yet another call to not-so-gently remind her to keep her nose out of trouble.

Maybe it had been fitting that his assistant had patched her through then. Sami didn't fight, didn't try to convince her father, she had changed and that youth and the pain of an absent mother had led to some of her shenanigans. It was simply easier to lick her wounds in private, for there were things far greater an absent father and a mother who thought more of the life she could build with her lover than a life with her daughter.

So now, meeting the Adonis was more annoyance than appreciation and she was sure her face reflected it. Instead of answering his simple greeting, she merely cocked an eyebrow in acknowledgement, hoping he would quickly shove off. Instead, his eyes moved her face with an element of intrigue and a damnable smirk appeared on his lips.

He tilted his head to the side, and she wondered if he had any idea he did that.

"I'm EJ," he spoke again and this time she heard his British accent (as if he couldn't get any hotter). "I just transferred from Oxford, and I spoke to Professor Horton. He said you're the note-taker for his class. So I thought what better time to get caught up."

Sami was sure there was supposed to be a question in there somewhere, but caught so much in what he said she immediately blurted, "You transferred from Oxford? To Salem University? What the hell were you thinking?"

Sami asked in disbelief, knowing she'd give anything to put an ocean between her and bumfuck, Illinois.

EJ quirked an eyebrow in her direction and she blushed as she realized how rude she was being. Flustered, she looked away and immediately dove into her folder to pull out the notes, turning red when she heard his muffled chuckling. Sheepishly she turned back to him, handing him the papers as she mumbled' sorry'.

"Don't be," he replied, "You're refreshingly candid and… rather fetching."

At that Sami just about rolled her eyes, because his compliment had dragged her ass back down to earth, annoyance pushing away She wasn't stupid and _he_ had made sure the truth now, she wasn't some great beauty and any guy that tried to tell her that was obviously blowing smoke up her ass, just like…

Thoughts of _him_ always soured her mood and so, far more abrupt that she probably would have been, she handed EJ her notes and said, "You can just bring them back this afternoon after class."

Once again he looked at her quizzically, but Sami simply stared back.

"Thank you, Samantha." He finally said.

Sami didn't even watch him walk away nor was she privy to the fact that he kept looking over his shoulder until she was out of sight.

After a few moments, she rose dusting off her jeans, intent on coffee before her next class, but before getting too far, she heard someone calling out to her.

"Sami, wait up!"

It was Jamie Caldwell, her roommate, best friend, total pain in the… She waited for her to catch up. Jamie was a true friend and had been with Sami through some of her scrapes, staid and levelheaded to Sami's spontaneous scheming nature, she would be a lot worse off if she didn't have her in her life. Sami smiled at her as she approached.

"What were you doing talking to him?" Jamie asked, once she had joined her.

The unexpected starting point threw her for a loop. Narrowing her eyes, she responded, "I'm assuming that you're talking about the guy that just asked for my notes. He's a transfer student."

"I know who he is. Do _you_ know who he is?" Jamie rolled her eyes. Sami watched as she huffed in mock exasperation. "I swear sometimes, I don't even recognize you, Sami."

It was a statement that probably held a lot of truth, but after the farce with first Austin and then Lucas, she had changed. She no longer wanted to find the elusive perfect love or even the perfect guy. She was focused on her studies and then getting as far away from Salem as she could. Jamie had been the opposite, while Sami had become more conservative, Jamie finally had the freedom to enjoy life as she didn't when stuck under her parents' roof and so now more than ever, she indulged her friend.

Sami merely raised a brow while Jamie slapped her arm playfully, "That was EJ Dimera."

"Yeah, he mentioned his name," Sami remarked, but continued to stare at her blankly.

"Come on, Sami," She coaxed rolling her eyes, "Everyone is talking about him on campus. He's a professional racecar driver and rich, not to mention good looking."

Sami shrugged, but now she had to admit she was intrigued by the story.

"I heard through someone who knows somebody back in the jolly old England that the reason he transferred was that he had slept with half the females in every faculty, including professors. It was getting ridiculous to the point where it was fire two-thirds of the faculty or get rid of him," Jamie elaborated, staring at her incredulously like it was a sin for her not to know.

"Jamie, you don't really believe that crap right? He would have to be Superman… or hung like a horse, " she answered, raising an eyebrow.

"Option number two and you've seen his eyes, those things are like Kryptonite to women."

Sami looked at her best friend and recognizing the seriousness on her face couldn't help but laugh, "Well at least he's having fun."

"Oh God! Let's not go back to the sob tales of Sami's _forced_ celibacy," she said in mock horror as she turned away.

Jamie would joke because despite how close they were, she had never told her about him. Sami forced her voice to be light as she spoke past the lump in her throat. "You're one to talk. At least you have a boyfriend."

"You always say that as if you have no choice. The end of the world, people! Beware!" She spouted theatrically. Giving her the stink-eye Sami began to walk off.

Instead of taking her annoyance seriously her best friend just linked hands with her and continued, "Just because Austin and Lucas were assholes who found fulfillment in chasing Carrie's skirt doesn't mean there is no one out there for you Sami. You're not over-the-hill yet. You have so much time to find the right guy and if you'd stop hiding your beautiful heart because someone once broke it… you'd realize they are a lot of guys –the right kind of guys - out there who are interested."

Sami inclined her head in acknowledgement. This wasn't the first time they had this conversation. Jamie, despite everything that had happened to her, still believed in happily-ever-afters as Sami herself once had. She had realized what a crock it was somewhere between her drugging Austin and the night that... And yes, it may have taken something devastating to come to that conclusion, but she was no worse for it.

So she said, "I'm not interested in anyone. I'm done with that. I just want to get my degree, have a little fun with my best friend and get as far as I can from this one trick town as I can."

"Whatever," it was Jamie's turn to roll her eyes.

Deciding to change the subject Sami said, "The next tutorial is at ten and I really need breakfast, and more importantly my first cup of coffee. Let's get a bite."


	2. Chapter 2

By the end of Mickey's tutorial Sami had forgotten much of what had happened in the morning, but the tap on her shoulder brought her face to face again with EJ, and everything Jamie had said about him came flooding back. This time though she gave no inkling of her thoughts, but smiled when she saw his face.

He smiled in return, and said, "Hello again. I have returned your notes as promised, darling."

Quirking an eyebrow at the endearment, she chose not to "Thanks. You didn't need to rush with them, though."

"I made a promise so…" he kept pace with her as she walked out of the classroom, sending a brief wave to Mickey. "Where are you off to?"

"Going to relax. My brain feels like it is going to explode from overload."

"Under a tree?" He teased, because of where he had found her that morning.

"Yeah, actually," she chuckled, goodheartedly.

"Do you spend a lot of time under trees?"

"Enough for people to think I am a tree-hugger."

"Maybe I'll join you some time," he invited himself along, "but not today. I think I've disturbed your… peace enough."

Rolling her eyhes at the suggestive tone in his voice she shot back, "What makes you think you have any effect whatsoever on my… peace?"

He laughed a deep-throated laugh before biting his lip in mischief, "Is that what the kids are calling it these days?"

Stepping in a little closer conspiratorially she whispered, "I wouldn't know."

He chuckled again before saying, "I'll see you later, Samantha."

It sounded far more like a promise than a simple farewell.

"Bye, EJ."

Sami turned away realizing that she had enjoyed that conversation more than any she had in a while.. Deciding not to dwell on it too much, she moved off because the peace and serenity of the Biology Gardens was calling her name.

* * *

EJ Dimera enjoyed women, and if 'enjoyed' also happened to include biblically, well he did that too, but there were few he found intriguing. That number had suddenly been racked up to a total of one. Samantha Brady was captivating. Maybe it had been the stormy depths of her eyes, hinting at far more than he knew she showed, maybe it was that he enjoyed talking to her or maybe it was a combination, not negating her beauty in that entire package. So he found himself watching her.

After their encounter after Professor Horton's class, he saw her as she indicated under a tree not far from the café, two girls he met quite by chance had been more than willing to show him. They also wanted to show him a lot more but for the first time in years he refused and it had a lot to do with the woman sitting her back against the tree slippers thrown off, her bare feet feeling the grass. He hadn't been feeding her a line earlier when he spoke of joining her. He could see the appeal of spending those few minutes alone in quiet solitude, appreciating the simple things. It would be heaven to forget school, forget his life with its headaches and just breathe because there were no immediate problems or issues. It would be refreshing, so that he could tackle the world again, and the company, well, the company would be interesting.

Meeting her had been different, to say the least, and it intrigued him. He wanted to know her, had to know her, with an intensity that was foreign. EJ thought that maybe he ought to send Horton a gift because he couldn't thank the professor enough for sending him to the most enthralling woman he had ever met. She was alluring - with womanly curves and rounded features, ivory skin that seemed to blaze in the sunlight. EJ immediately tamped down on the rising desire he could feel filling his veins. He would leave her alone for now, for today, but he wasn't sure how long that would last.


	3. Chapter 3

Sami looked herself in the mirror again and had an almost irrepressible urge to take off her clothes and go lay in bed. It was absolutely crazy what she was doing, and truth be told, she wasn't even entirely sure why. Two weeks with five minute chats after class should not be enough to get her to stop her unspoken self-imposed rule of never attending a party on campus. So why was she going to a Masquerade? EJ had mentioned it in passing, and Jamie had almost threatened her with bodily harm to attend. The fight she had put up had been merely a front because he said he might be there – might. Shaking her head in frustration she looked at her carefully made up face once again. If she was going to do this, whatever this was, she might as well do it at her best. She looked into the full-length mirror at her now curled hair. Her eyes seemed fuller and more pronounced than usual with the dark circle of eyeliner and thickened lashes courtesy of mascara. Her lips glistened in the light due to her lip-gloss. Oh yes, she had spent the evening at the mall pulling down every outfit until she was satisfied. And she was satisfied when she felt like every man's epicurean dream and confident that her selection would arouse… no, not arouse, just bring EJ's attention to her. To that end she had chosen a black bandage shirt, its strips of fabric intertwined, both revealing and concealing in a provocative fashion, and pulling the eye to the fullness of her breasts. The shirt stopped short, baring her midriff and the bronze scorpion bracelet on her arm accentuated the mystery and danger. Black jeans clung to every curve of her body and black laced heels added length to her legs.

Sami pivoted in front of the mirror and blushed. She had been thinking of EJ when she picked it out, and Jamie had wholeheartedly agreed with her more adventurous choice. Speaking of the devil, Jamie pushed her head through the door to inquire if she was ready. Her answering frown and exclamation of, "I can't believe I bought this!" made her best friend roll her eyes. The effect was lost as it was accompanied by a giggle.

"Come on. You have an amazing body and if I could just get one of your boobs," Jamie assured her while tugging on her hand.

It was not a long walk to the party, and the paths were well lit. Sami could hear the beat of the music as it traveled through the night air. They both waited until they were close to the hall before putting on their masks. Ignoring the cat-like calls they received from the males lining the outside wall, they moved to the gate showing their identification cards on entering. Immediately they made their way to Block A where the masquerade was already in full swing. Sami and Jamie passed people littered all over the hall, some dancing, some talking and others nursing drinks. When they reached party-central, Sami wondered once more what she was doing there.

She looked around and saw that many people were on the dance floor, their bodies moving in one uncoordinated mass to the sound of the music. Glancing back, she saw the gleam which entered Jamie's eyes.

 _In her element_ , Sami thought as she shook her head and wondered if anyone would have predicted the soft spoken Jamie would have become the life of the party. Quickly scanning the room, she noted that those who weren't dancing congregated in a corner chatting amongst themselves. EJ wasn't there or if he was she couldn't see him through the throng and that deflated her just a little. What if he had no intention of coming? She started to feel a slight nervous flutter in her stomach at the prospect, but clamped down on it with an iron-fist. She was not that girl! No man had that much power over her. Even if he never showed she would have a terrific time.

Sami walked off to the side of the room and saw that Jamie had not followed, but was making her way to the dance floor. She smiled a little as she saw the eyes of pretty much every guy in the room turn to watch her best friend dancing provocatively by herself. Few, if any had the courage to approach, so she continued the torment. Sami, however, did not have that infallible confidence in her dancing skills. She couldn't remember the last time she had danced in public. So she scanned the room looking for an appropriately inconspicuous spot where she could sit. It was purely a coincidence that she could see from the stool in the far corner of the room near the DJ everyone who entered or exited.

After sitting for a few minutes and surveying the room, she saw someone, a guy dressed in black making his way toward her. Instantly she thought _EJ,_ but it wasn't him. The frame was smaller, though no less manly, but more than anything, it was the light which clued her in. If EJ was a temptation, lust, then this guy represented comfort, friendship and simple enjoyment. Brandon Walker was a sweetheart.

"Hey, Brandon," she raised her hand in greeting.

"Guess there's not much point to the mask if everyone can recognize you, is there?"

"I guess not," She chuckled at his pouting lips.

"Glad to see you've finally left your room, I see."

A smile erupted before she answered, "I'm here to keep that one outta trouble," pointing at Jamie who was still on the floor dancing.

"You'll have your hands full tonight," he remarked, looking at her expectantly, "Want some company?"

Since there was nothing keeping her from his company, she answered, "Sure."

He grinned at her and said, "I'll go get us some drinks and be right back. What do you want?"

"Just soda, please. Thanks."

"No problem, I'll be right back."

Sami turned back to the room as she walked toward the bar. It was then she saw him, and to her credit, she didn't swear out loud. It was just her ill fate that EJ would walk in just after she had invited Brandon to keep her company, but he wasn't alone. She should have known that EJ would not come here without some girl on his arm. He had picked up a gaggle of admirers in the last few weeks. Girls, who were… obvious in their attention, but still more beautiful, more thin, a long buried voice whispered in her ear. Battling that back, it was hard not to be annoyed with the long-legged supermodel thin blond on his arm.

Sami tried, she really did try, to keep her eyes off of him, but there was just something about EJ that drew her. He was so… arresting. Everything about him drew you in.

 _Just like… Just like… Alan._

She forced herself to think his name, an act of defiance over any power he had over her. She had to admit that yes, EJ was a lot like Alan. Sexy, charming and attractive to any female within a fifty-foot radius, but that was where the similarities ended. She hadn't realized it then, but there was an evil inside Alan, and this time she wasn't some kid fresh out of high school and ignorant to what men like him were like. She had the battle scars to prove it.

EJ saw her, and it was too late to pretend that she hadn't seen him by looking away from him. She knew he had recognized her too, as she'd seen the glint in his eye, even with the stupid mask on, and Sami couldn't help the rush of pleasure that elicited. So she sat hoping that Sami was on his way back with her drink before she did something stupid, like let another sizzling bastard walk into her life.

EJ saw her sitting quietly in the corner. Even with the mask he knew who she was. It was in the eyes. He had never seen eyes that beautiful or that intense. He extricated himself from Nicole Walker, who had practically stalked him until he agreed to come to this party. Now, seeing the bane of his night's sleep across the room, he was glad she did. If he had stayed locked up in his room at his father's mansion, he wouldn't have had the opportunity to talk to Samantha again.

He was coming this way, Sami realized a little belatedly. Her only chance to bolt, if she had been so inclined had passed. He spoke.

"Samantha."

"How did you recognize me under the mask?"

He took her hand and pulled her up from the seat twirling her around so he could see the full ensemble before answering, "Well, sweetheart, among _other_ things, those eyes are a dead giveaway."

He was clearly in superb form, Sami thought as her cheeks flamed.

EJ couldn't take his eyes off her if his life depended on it. She was artfully crafted, hour glass shape clad in skin-tight jeans and a cropped top, and yet she seemed unaware of the full magnitude of her own charms. She was certainly an enigma.

'Would you like to dance?" He asked, leaning closer as the music seemed to have increased in volume.

His proximity was making her heart beat quicken, and she was tempted, more than she'd ever admit, but Brandon was getting her a drink.

"I can't, a friend is getting me a drink," she answered, wishing she could say yes.

EJ Dimera was temptation incarnate. He slipped a little closer, putting his arm around her waist, pulling her into him and said, "I'm sure she wouldn't mind holding it while we danced. One dance?"

Sami smiled. She drew closer still and whispered in his ear, "Didn't say it was a she." She heard his soft 'oh' as he stepped back looking into her face. A flicker of what looked like jealousy flitted across his eyes, but it was gone quickly.

That lazy sexy smile came back in full force, "I guess I'll have to make the most of the time I have left."

"I guess you will," she agreed, smiling too. Two could play that game.

It was then that Brandon chose to show up and for the second time that night Sami chose the high road and refused to use the expletives that came to mind.

"Hey, soda. Unspiked, like you wanted."

Was it her imagination or did Brandon stand closer than before? And EJ acknowledging the challenge kept his fingers firmly in place as she turned and took the soda. In order to head off the obvious pissing contest, she stepped away from his grasp. He looked smug for about a second, knowing why she had done it as Brandon glared like the affronted mate. EJ tipped his head toward him acknowledging his presence before turning back to Sami and saying, "I'll talk to you later."

She nodded tight-lipped, having never appreciated the Neanderthal behavior some men exhibited. It was not a turn-on.

It took a few minutes for Brandon to say anything after EJ had walked off. He finally broke the silence, shaking off his foul temper. "So where were we?"

EJ was not far away, but his mood had not improved dramatically. Every time he checked Samantha still sat with that guy in the same area seemingly enjoying herself. They remained there until she left with a friend in tow. It hadn't taken long to ascertain, that despite tonight, she was currently unattached and had been deemed a 'tough nut to crack' by most of the guys at the party.

He had been more than relieved surprisingly. When he had seen her tonight, it had been as though the fates had called her, but they had always been cruel tricksters for she was there with someone else. Someone else was vying for her attention, someone intent on keeping it. And as far as he could tell he had won; at least this battle. EJ, however, would never surrender. The Dimera in him chomping at the bit as he already strategized for the war.

Saying his goodbyes, he left, smirking as an idea came to him and he almost could hug the dope inappropriately dressed for a costume party in Musketeer attire. He wondered if his mates would mind helping out.


	4. Chapter 4

Sami sat in the second hour of her Uncle Frankie's tutorial. The first hour had been a peculiar form of torture, but going for two was crazy. It certainly didn't help that if she looked like she was slacking off it was almost guaranteed to make her way back to her dad. Call her crazy, but she preferred to not have too many conversations with the man.

A degree in Criminal Law had seemed the way to go, when applying to Salem University. She had gotten in easily enough with her SAT scores and it had the added bit that it would rub the 'Great Commissioner' the wrong way to see her as a defense attorney. However, it meant she had classes with Mickey, Uncle Frankie and even Uncle Bo for Criminology, a definite minus.

As she sat there she found her mind wandering back to the masquerade party. She had spent a pleasant evening with Brandon and found out he was an exceptionally nice guy, and she wouldn't mind having him as a friend. She hadn't seen EJ for the rest of the night and had to content herself with the fact that he had probably just turned on the charm that once. It wasn't like she was interested in anything substantial. It had just felt nice to get all dolled up and of course to see the flare of interest in his eyes. It was nothing more than that.

Shaking herself, she turned back to her uncle and it was then, as she was sitting, listening as he explained Miranda versus Arizona 1966 and how it changed police procedure that they burst in.

A bunch of college clowns, no more. Probably some fraternity dare. They spread out to the four corners of the lecture room, their costumes resembling some ancient time. She glanced at each boy in turn making sure to mark their faces for if anyone of them ever crossed her path… It was as she was scanning the crowd, she saw those familiar and enthralling hazel eyes.

 _EJ? Why the hell was he part of this madness?_

He caught her eye and they widened in shock as he moved swiftly toward her.

 _No, No, No,_ she chanted inwardly, but he stopped right in front of her. With a swift, loud, clearing of the throat, he drew everyone's attention to him and then he was speaking.

"But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, Who is already sick and pale with grief, That thou, her maid, art far more fair than she."

The whole room snickered as Sami felt the redness, heat her cheeks. Her embarrassment warred with warmth at the passionate way he was taking her in. His intensity filled her, making her feel bold so that instead of shying away, she stood, giving Juliet's unintentional answer.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

The blinding smile EJ gave her on realizing that she knew the words of that famous act was worth it, worth any potential embarrassment. He extended his hand to her, and as she placed her hand in his a shiver raced down her spine.

The moment was interrupted by an almighty roar.

"No longer a Capulet, I will kill you, Montague!" The words came from a boy in blue livery and EJ's answering chuckle as he turned led her to believe some concessions had to be made for his friends' agreement, for a sword fight began. Their foil clashed in the sunlight, with the entire class cheering on. This was all happening in front of Sami. Her mouth falling open and closing back as they rumbled so close to her she thought they might eventually fall on her.

EJ roared dramatically, triumphing over his opponent, Paris, her father, she had no idea who. Flashing her a grin as the entire group got to their feet then, giving a standing ovation. Even her uncle looked amused and when he sent her a wink, Sami nearly buried her head in her hands. There was no way this tale was not going to be recounted to the Brady clan. The boys stood, taking their bow and EJ ran quickly back to her, leaning in to place a kiss on her cheek, roguish grin in place.

Sami shook her head in amazement that a guy that had been here less than a month, could already pull something like this off. She couldn't decide if she wanted to kiss or kill him.

To her great chagrin, someone shouted out, "Three cheers for Juliet."

The whole class joined in chorus as she sank into her seat mortified.

Frankie dismissed them early, the rest of the class shot, far more interested in talking about the spectacle than whatever his lesson plan for the day had been. Sami bolted, refusing to entertain any teasing from her uncle or the curious gazes of the other students.

Walking back to her room, she had finally calmed enough to think rationally. It had been a funny if horrifyingly embarrassing prank, but it had taken at least a little thought and coercion on his part. At the party, they had only spoken for a few minutes, but EJ seemed to be interested if his frat boy antics were any indication. It was a point in his favor that somehow he had chosen her favorite of all of Shakespeare's plays to act out.

Sami slipped her key into the door thanking her lucky stars that Jamie had a different major and still wasn't home yet. She needed to process this before being bombarded with questions. Throwing her bag on the floor and lying in her bed, she tried to figure out what EJ wanted from her. Was it just a harmless prank or something more? And if it was indeed a declaration of his intentions, would he now expect her to make a move?

Then it hit her. It didn't matter what EJ wanted. She had to figure out what she wanted. What did she want, indeed? With some thought, there was really only one feasible answer.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Alan don't... Don't do this!"She begged, fear a heavy burden on her chest as he held her down._

 _"Do what? You're the one that came here in that hot little number Sami. We both know what you want." He taunted as he slid his hand up her leg._

 _Sami bucked against him, trying to dislodge his weight even as his words bludgeoned her with the ring of truth. She had gotten dressed up, wanting to appear sexy for Alan. It was such a little thing, hoping her boyfriend would be pleased by what he saw… but not this. She never intended this. Tears welled up in her eyes as she fought violently against him._

 _As if her tears were a source of entertainment, he full on laughed. "You're crying? Are you fucking serious? Get up little girl and run back home to daddy."_

 _Releasing her, he flung her away from him as he stood from the couch, hair and shirt askew._

 _Sami grasped the sides of her coat with trembling hands and rose on shaky legs. Watching him like a skittish animal, she moved toward the door as he mumbled to himself._

 _"Stupid bitch… bastard Lucas…"_

 _"Lucas?" Sami parroted back unconsciously, cringing when he turned his evil gaze back to her._

 _She didn't know when his blue eyes had gone so empty, leeched of every shred of warmth. Had they always been so cold and she never realized?_

 _"Yes, your co-conspirator turned me onto you," he sneered. "Definitely not worth the weeks it took to get you here."_

 _"I don't understand…"_

 _"Of course you wouldn't. You're too stupid to get it, but your 'friend' Lucas wanted you out of his hair, wanted Carrie all to himself, but your different schemes had only made Austin and Carrie closer. He needed you gone and you were so pathetic, so ripe for the picking with all those abandonment issues."_

 _"I… I…_

 _"Not getting it yet?" He spat, as he advanced forward. "We were never real."_

 _"Don't say that," Sami shook her head as if to dispel the words she heard. "You couldn't have been faking it all this time. It was real! I felt it every time you looked at me, every time you touched me, kissed me, every time…"_

 _"I didn't say I didn't want you. You've got great tits and if what they say about fat girls are true, well, I would've enjoyed fucking you."_

 _The crude and cruel words battered at her already fragile self-esteem. She had struggled with bulimia, with not being as thin or as pretty as her sister and it didn't help that when her mom left, she had offered to take Carrie with her, but not Sami. Now, Alan, the one thing she thought she had, the one person that seemed to like her, just for her… didn't. Sami was sure that Alan continued speaking, but she could no longer hear him as she came to grips with his words. It had all been a lie. Every kind word, every profession of love, every time he said she was beautiful it was all a lie. Alan didn't care about her, didn't think she was pretty and she had given him more than enough ammunition to bury her six feet deep. It had all been a game to him at the behest of Lucas._

 _Sami looked down at her trembling hands and clenched them to stop their shaking. The shock was wearing off and in its stead stood a deep rage. Rage at herself for her naivete and rage at the Alan, Lucas, at Austin and Carrie and rage at her mother, for they had all failed her._

Sami swiped her hand across her face as the lingering fog of sleep cleared. It was a pity that her memory never seemed to fail her when it came to that night or that her subconscious sought to remind her of it now. It didn't take a genius to figure out that her budding –whatever it was – with EJ had brought up her issues with Alan. It had been more than a year since that night, but some part of her still held onto it. It had been a defining moment in her life. The young naïve girl that wanted to get the perfect guy and build the perfect family (one approximating the one she lost) had died a brutal death. In her stead, stood a woman who understood fairy tales were best left to the storytellers. Her focus shifted from a man to her education, her quick mind leading to near perfect SAT scores that ensured her a full scholarship to Salem University and from there the world.

Pulling off the covers she stood watching as the sun made its appearance, its light wiping all lingering traces of the dark. If only the day could penetrate the shadows surrounding her time with Alan, to erase it from her mind. Last night she had stayed up thinking about what future associations with EJ would mean. The only thing she knew for sure was that there would be no heart involved. No feelings to get hurt; just a good time together. From what she heard it wouldn't be hard to convince him with a willing female involved. She could almost taste how remarkable it could be with a man of EJ's experience, a man who could take her to the brink over and over again with a night of unbridled pleasure. One night. Or maybe two? It almost didn't seem worth it to go to all the trouble for one night. They could leave Friday and return Sunday. The Weekend. A weekend seemed decadent and best of all

But what exactly was she saying? Could she ask a man she barely knew to spend a weekend making love?

 _No!_ Her mind protested vehemently, _Not making love, but having sex._

Why not? She was not attached, and neither was he. Now that the concept had been birthed, the possibilities were endless.

Sami had always been a planner, her schemes often so intricate she could write a book, so grabbing a notepad off her bed, she wrote.

Place. There was no way in hell she was losing her virginity in any of the rooms in SU. That was just too… tacky. Besides, she wasn't the stereotypical college student gone wild.

So… options. Hotel? Bed and Breakfast? Speaking of which… Anna! So the place was settled.

Time. More like when? She needed at least two weeks, maybe more. She had to actually get EJ to agree. Make all the preparations…

Prep. Call Anna. Set up the appointment at the Health Centre for birth control. Lingerie Shopping. Waxing; bikini, full legs, eyebrows. Pedicure, Manicure. Get EJ to agree.

' _That one might be best at the top,'_ she thought, almost drily to herself.

Once she was satisfied she dropped back on the bed giggling like a fangirl. Operation: Weekend? Weekend Tryst? Weekend Fling… was a go! Now, if only EJ was agreeable.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sami, you up?" Jamie called out knocking on the door.

"Yeah," she answered, shoving the notebook under her pillow.

She knew her best friend wouldn't understand, so she hid her tentative plans despite such a move paining her. Jamie came through the door, flopping on the bed in dramatic fashion before quirking her eyebrow.

"What?" Sami inquired, seeing the searching look Jamie sent her.

"You're honestly not going to tell me what happened in class. I leave you alone for one day…"

"Huh?"

"I was eagerly called last night to be told someone got a show in class."

Sami rolled her eyes before answering, "I'm surprised your minions didn't give you the full story."

"Not minions… emissaries. And I would like the full report from you, young lady!"

Pursing her lips, she feigned exasperation as she told Jamie what happened. Just recounting what had happened, sent a wave of warmth through her. A contemplative noise made in the back of her best friend's throat was surprisingly the only response.

"That's all you have to say?" Sami said skeptically.

Her friend turned then, focusing intense green eyes on her, "He likes you. Do you like him?"

"No," she answered automatically and when Jamie raised a disbelieving eyebrow re-iterated, "I don't! Not in the way you are thinking."

"And how exactly am I thinking?"

"Boyfriend. Partner. Soul-mate. Husband."

"And how are _you_ thinking?"

"Friend. Hookup. Sex. Adieu!"

"Sami!" She could hear the censure in her friend's voice.

"You're the one telling me to have fun."

"Not that kind of fun. Look, the just sex thing is a lousy idea. It never ends well."

"Sounds like the voice of experience," she said, looking at her friend.

"Honestly, after that whole thing with my dad…" She began.

That whole thing was that Jamie's bastard of a father had been molesting her for years and when she finally got the courage to speak up, her mother blamed her. The woman, Sami hesitated to call her a mom, had known for years and instead of blaming her pedophile of a husband she had blamed Jamie for enticing him sway. Sami still didn't know how her friend made it out or how she was the amazing person she was today.

"I didn't think for a long time I was good enough for anything else and so every guy that showed an interest, I'd just have sex with him. It wasn't until I found Paul that I found the real deal and I wouldn't trade what he and I have for the world."

Sami nodded, "And I understand that. But not everyone's you and Paul."

"But everyone should want more or at least think they deserve more," Jamie looked pointedly at Sami, "I think you…"

"I know, I know," Sami cut her off, "I just think for you and Paul that works. Everybody's life can't end in fairytales. So what is wrong with taking pleasure where I can get it? Look, can we just not talk about this anymore? I have to get ready for class."

Jamie sighed heavily, after a long moment and answered, "Okay."

The rest of the day passed uneventfully with Sami having little time to concentrate on her plan, but as soon as the day was done and her head hit the pillow it was all she could think about, including Jamie's words of caution. Despite her attempts to willfully suppress those thoughts, she tossed and turned for far longer than she imagined. Finally, looking at the green light on her alarm clock, she saw that it was 4:07 am. If she didn't settle soon, she would kiss the sun hello. Slipping on her shoes she left her room knowing that the only thing that would tire her would be a walk; however, it was far too early in the morning for her to walk around campus by herself. So instead of taking a stroll as she wanted to; she stopped short and perched herself on the stairs leading to her floor clad in nothing more than pajamas and a hooded sweatshirt to ward off the chill of the night. The hall was far from quiet and there on the stairs was like a bird's eye view. Below, she could hear music playing, and above it was obvious some couple was arguing. Even her French neighbor was belting out a tune in her native tongue, and once again, she couldn't help letting her mind wander back to secret plans of sex-filled weekends.

One weekend. It felt like a good idea now, but what about after. She wondered if she would be able to walk away knowing that after all these years, the man that had been inside her wouldn't be a prince charming, but a drifter, a stranger, just in and out. The part of her that couldn't let that go was the same part of her that believed in princes slaying dragons. Those childish dreams held little sway anymore. She had pushed that part so far down that somehow she had fooled herself into thinking it was no longer there, but tonight was proving her wrong. Sighing, she snuggled deeper into her shirt until an unexpected voice calling her name startled her from her reverie.

"Brandon!" She exclaimed, surprised, but genuinely glad to see him.

"I didn't expect to see you here," he said, smiling.

"Isn't that my line?" She laughed easily, "After all, you are at my dorm. Are you stalking me?"

"Would you like me to?" He countered with a sparkle in his eye.

She laughed out loud and so did he. Turning back to him she asked, "So what brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"Studying, what else? Why are you out here in the cold?" He stepped closer, leaning on the rail.

"I was doing some thinking," she answered truthfully.

"Sounds heavy. Wanna talk? I'm a good listener," He said his hand, motioning her to scoot around. She thought about it for a few seconds before moving, allowing him to sit.

"Did you ever want to do something, but you weren't sure if it would…" She paused.

"Yeah?" He prompted, looking genuinely concerned.

"I've never really been anywhere or done anything. At least nothing good."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"You're not from Salem or you would've been told all about the perils of Sami Brady."

"Maybe I like a little danger."

"Ha! Yeah, right," she laughed at his teasing, before continuing where she left off. "I want to do something and it involves a risk on my part, but I think that, were I to go through with it, it'd make me… at least _I think_ it would make me happy. At the very least, I would enjoy it."

"I see. I'm guessing by your cryptic description, it's not something you want to tell me outright," He stated, and though it wasn't really a question she still shook her head in answer, "In that case, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Is this decision yours to make? Is it about you and affects you?"

"Yes, on both counts."

"And you're sure you actually want to do this, whatever this is? And it won't lead to you getting hurt?"

She thought about that for a second. She could get hurt, irreparably if she were placing anymore than her body into this. But there was no way she would ever place her heart on the line again. She wasn't some naïve girl searching for a fantasy man, so she answered.

"Yes, again."

"Do it," he spoke easily.

"What?" She honestly didn't know what she was expecting him to say, but certainly not that.

"Do it, take the risk. If you truly want to, forget what other people think or say and do what you want," his face looked grave, "Life is way too short not to live your dreams. Take it from me; regrets are a heavy load to bear."

"You're talking like someone who has his own regrets," she said softly looking at him.

"I do," he answered, looking away from her into the night as he sighed. Sami kept quiet as Brandon seemed lost in thought. His voice soon emerged softly, "I was listening to everyone; everything, but my own heart before Alexandra died."

Alexandra was his girlfriend who had died last year in a car crash. It was common knowledge on campus that before her death, Brandon and 'Lexie' had been inseparable and his eyes shone. He doted on her, and anyone who took a look at them knew, just knew they were in love, and then like some nightmare, she had died and he had become a recluse. You would have to be blind not to see what her death had done to him.

"I loved her, and I wanted to marry her, but I listened to my 'friends' who said I was too young to be tied down. So I held back. The night she died, we had been arguing. She was tired of the games. I was behaving like a child she said, so she got in the car and left. And we both know how that story ends," his eyes looked far away, his pain ingrained in their depths.

"You can't blame yourself for that," Sami spoke to him in a stern voice.

Brandon looked around at her, staring into her eyes and gave her a small smile, but one that didn't reach his eyes, "All I'm saying is do what you want. Take my advice; these are the days to jump in and get your feet wet."

"Thank you," she said to him, swiping her lips across his cheek and pulling him in close for her embrace. Brandon was turning out to be a terrific friend. Sami was sure she saw him blush as he pulled back from her hug. He pushed himself up onto his feet.

Looking down at her upturned face, he spoke, "Anyway, I'm going. We've both got early classes tomorrow, or rather today, so I'll see you."

"Bye and thanks again."

He waved once more as he walked away and Sami thought that Brandon would one day make some lucky girl very happy. He deserved to be happy, and she wanted that for him. Looking at his retreating form she smiled again before getting up to go back to her room. She was determined to take Brandon's advice and plunge into the deep no matter the cost.


	7. Chapter 7

EJ cast a glance once more at the large clock at the front of the lecture room for probably the tenth time in a minute. Although that day was the shortest day of the week, the hand on the clock seemed to be determined to take as long as possible to reach the close of the class.

EJ couldn't claim attentiveness since coming into the lecture theatre and knew he had learned little in Dr. Argeneau's presentation, because his mind had been on other things. Namely an astonishingly beautiful girl who sat not five seats behind him. It wasn't often they shared classes, as his chosen focus was corporate law while hers was criminal law, but he enjoyed moment she was in his sights.

For the past couple of days, he had been thinking about her incessantly, a preoccupation that would no doubt be seen as a weakness by his father Stefano Dimera. Stefano was a hard man and EJ would be the first to admit that, but he also wasn't the villain, tycoons and underlings alike loved to paint him as. His father still was just a man. EJ had largely lived his life without his father's interference, going to the best schools, traveling with limitless funds. He had even been able to pursue his love of racing once he graduated from boarding school. He had the best money could buy and for that he was grateful, especially since all his father had asked of him was that he read for a degree that would help Dimera Enterprises in the long run.

Even leaving Oxford to come to Salem hadn't put a dent in his esteem for the man, especially now that he had met Samantha Brady. She was exquisite in ways he could only begin to describe, the fire in her eyes fairly crackling every time he saw her. She was intriguing and gorgeous and there has been just that hint of innocence behind the flames that called to him.

He had made the first move with that spectacle in her class, but since then, despite her ready smiles, the game of chess they were playing had come to a stand-still. His last move he was sure would have ended in checkmate, but she was stalling, refusing to move, and most likely weighing her options. Patience, while often necessary, wasn't something he enjoyed. He found himself restless, needing to hear from her. Laughing at his own expense, he wondered when he had gotten so pitiable. He was usually the one keeping his cool, the one who walked away without qualm.

When the guy sitting next to him amiably knocked his shoulder, he snapped out of it, enough to notice that everyone was starting to file out _._

 _Finally_ , thought EJ as he set off, out of the lecture and to his room, (another point of contention with his father). He needed to put some distance between himself and Samantha before he did something stupid, like devouring her pink, kissable lips.

* * *

 _Bedlam might be lovely this time of year!_ Sami thought sarcastically.

A definite sign that she was headed there was that she no longer fought her crazy impulses, but was embracing them wholeheartedly. Hell, the only person in the entire Brady association, she could see cheering her on was Anna and truthfully, Anna wasn't even a Brady anymore. The fiery, older woman (and Carrie's mom) was something of rule-breaker and in her own words had more courage than good sense. She had always felt a kinship with Anna even when she was at odds with Carrie.

As it was, she needed no encouragement because no one was witness to her folly of following EJ back to his dorm room. She had been watching him through Argeneau's class determined that now that she had made the decision she was going to carry it out as soon as possible, but reality had chosen that moment to bring her to the realization any sane – there was that again!- person would have thought of. She barely knew the guy! This notion pounded in her head until the end of class and then morphed into impulse and changed into an exploit, one of the Sami Brady kind.

Sami was sure that at some point, he would turn around and ask her what the hell she was doing, but it wasn't like he was the first, or the second or even the third person she had followed incognito. She really didn't have an answer to that question, had he actually spotted her, but one thing was certain she needed to find out something, anything, about EJ, and it was imperative she know before she went any further.

So she followed him, keeping just far enough behind to go unnoticed. Flashing her ID card, at the gate, she followed him into his dorm, noting that security was pretty lapse on the boys' end of things. She saw him enter his room and with no clear plan in mind, she realized the futility of this adventure, at least where EJ was concerned, but there might be someone else who could help. Turning, she made her way to Block A where Brandon lived. They had talked after class a few times and he extended an open invitation, so Sami knocked on his door. She was a little startled when another guy answered.

"Sorry, I guess I have the wrong room."

"God, I hope not, honey," the guy smirked, and Sami couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"I was looking for Brandon?" She answered, and once he had given her another once over, smarmy grin in place, he finally turned around calling for Brandon.

Sami breathed a sigh of relief as he came into view.

"I'm Mark by the way," the idiot said before shifting out the way.

"Ignore him. Come in. What brings you here?"

Entering, she sat on his sofa, "I didn't see you in class this morning."

"Oh. I arrived late and snuck in the back. And if I tell you why, you'll probably laugh," he warned a silly grin on his face.

"What is it?" She chuckled, already laughing in anticipation.

"My friend, Rex was in a bit of a jam and called me to bail him out."

"Jam? What kind of jam?"

"He… slept over by this girl last night and instead of the dream he had, it was a nightmare."

She did laugh, "I thought only girls did that! So you were the family emergency also known as the best friend who got a call from Cousin Bob's youngest niece's mother's uncle."

"Something like that," he chuckled at the absurdity of it all, "Apparently the girl wouldn't let him out the door. She kept stalling by talking about breakfast and getting to know each other and idiot that he is wouldn't tell her thanks but no thanks."

"I could see how that would be awkward as he already had dessert," Sami laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah."

"Are all guys into one-night-stands?"

"Not all just… most," he answered honestly.

"What about you?"

"Ah, the inevitable question. Why interested?" He stepped closer and tilted his head with a teasing glint in his eye.

Sami sighed dramatically, fanning herself, "Don't tease me."

Brandon let out a hearty laugh at her jest before continuing, "No, but some of the stories I hear are hilarious."

Sami stopped for a second or two processing this new information. Brandon lived in the same dorm as EJ, actually a stone's throw away. If anyone knew about EJ's exploits it would be him.

This was her chance, "Do you know EJ Dimera in our class? The guy that transferred in? He spoke to me at the party the other night?"

His eyes narrowed, but he nodded, so she continued, "Well, I heard that the girls have been going in and out of his room at all hours."

He seemed to think for a second and Sami fought to keep her face impassive showing no more interest than someone spreading a little gossip.

His face relaxed a little, and he said, "Nah. The guys – you know how they are – have been hounding him for stories, but he never says anything. Have to respect a guy who doesn't kiss and tell. Besides, he's mostly not even here. The guy who bunks with him says it's like having his own room. I think he's spent almost every weekend at his house. Don't know why he pays for a dorm he hardly uses, but I guess when you've got money..." The last part was said grudgingly.

"Do you kiss and tell?"

"Never," he whispered while gazing at her and Sami felt a shift in the air.

Not wanting any awkward surprises she looked away, grabbing her bag.

"Anyway, I've got to get going. I'll see you later."

"Maybe next time I'll come and visit you."

"Sure. Bye."

"Bye."

Despite the awkwardness of those last few moments, she had gleaned the information she wanted, and she only felt a twinge at using Brandon to accomplish her own ends, especially when it seemed… She would have to watch that, watch him and make sure he knew there was no possible future there. As for EJ Dimera, he appeared to be the perfect candidate.


	8. Chapter 8

Phase 1 was a go.

Sami had called a small clinic just on the outskirts of Salem and was able to get an appointment set for testing the next morning. While the clinic at Salem University was very student friendly, the long list of Hortons and Bradys that often rotated through there had sworn her off the place. She honestly couldn't imagine making an appointment and going in to see her Aunt Kayla was the doctor in the office. The thought was too mortifying.

The next step was the most important in this little mission of hers.

EJ Dimera.

It had only been a day since her little intelligence gathering and what she had found had reassured her. EJ didn't seem to have the same immature mentality as the other college boys and for that she was grateful. Now it was time to actually ask the man if he was willing. The odds, however, were in her favor, for what man could resist a no strings attached proposition for sex.

After class, EJ was sitting with a large group of friends. She had found in the days since she 'noticed' him that many people flocked to him, girls and guys alike. He exuded a type of confidence, a power she had no doubt would be shown in the courtroom. It wasn't ideal, but she was delaying her plan no further. So, despite the nervous flutter in her stomach, she walked up addressing the group and then turned to him.

"Hey guys." Sami spoke. "EJ, can I talk to you for a minute?"

His friends all fell silent when she spoke. She didn't recognize many of them, but with a campus with over five thousand students it wasn't unusual to not know the students in other faculties. She could feel all their eyes boring into her so she kept her eyes firmly fixed on EJ who turned to meet her gaze. His smile was welcoming, and he seemed pleased to see her.

"Of course, darling," he answered as he stood.

"Do you mind walking with me?" She said, her back turning away from the group without waiting for an answer.

They strolled away from his friends, but after a while, Sami still couldn't find the will to speak. Initially she had kept quiet until they were out of earshot, but as they moved further away her heart, which was already tap-dancing moved swiftly into a jive, with flips and turns. She could feel his confusion as she fidgeted, but she knew she needed to get this out

"Samantha, are you alright, sweetheart?"

"Yeah. It's just…" she paused, "I am interested in you."

She finally blurted out the words and then realizing how awkward she sounded, looked at his face in mortification, but he was just smiling. He looked so pleased that she couldn't stop the playful slap that she gave him.

"Shut up," she said, rolling her eyes. His hands went up in surrender, but she could see the twinkle, "Not like that Narcissus. I have a proposition for you."

He looked confused this time, but even then that damnable smile was still in place.

She took a deep breath, "So I heard some things about you…" She paused, afraid that she was really messing this up. "What I mean is… I… I've never done much. Anything at all really."

Seeing the confused look on his face made her groan in exasperation.

"You're charming, handsome, and what you did in class was romantic…" She continued, running a hand through her hair, "but I'm not looking for a relationship. I just… I was thinking that we could enjoy each other, you know, for the sex I mean."

Sami looked up at him tentatively, and what she saw there made her chuckle. EJ's expression was caught between utter shock and incredulity. He took a long moment, seeming to search her eyes and as if a switch had been flipped, his eyes darkened with arousal.

Sami gasped, her chuckles dying arrested in her throat as EJ's gaze flowed over her like a flame, heating her up to fever pitch. He stepped forward and she found herself transfixed as she looked up at him.

"Are you sure? Quite sure you want this sweetheart?"

"Yes." She breathed, for if she hadn't been she was now.

EJ had a magnetism. With a single look he had turned her inside out, scrapping the entire book on what she had thought she had known about attraction. It was child's play to what was between them now, and he hadn't even touched her yet.

"And when you say you haven't done anything…" he trailed off waiting for her answer.

She blushed then, gaze dropping from his, but EJ gripped her chin and tilted her face up looking deep into her eyes.

"I've never had sex, of any kind before."

"Never?"

"Nope."

"Then I'm honored, love."

"No," she pulled back, that endearment striking a chord. " I need you to understand EJ and I get if you don't want to because this situation is a little weird, but I'm not into the whole relationship thing right now. I'm too… It doesn't matter. If you say yes, I'll make all the arrangements. It's for one weekend, no more and then we go our separate ways." Her fingers twitched nervously as she looked to the ground waiting for his response.

"Samantha, I'm quite certain I don't know one bloke on earth that would say no to you."

"Ha," she scoffed, "You haven't been in town long, I could name a few."

"Then they are fools." He said with such conviction that her eyes flew up to his in surprise. "Now that we have that settled, what comes next?"

She looked into his eyes, staring sincerely into hers.

"I thought we'd go to the Health and Wellness Clinic for a work-up. The appointment is tomorrow at 8:30." Realizing how that sounded started to add, "I'm not trying to offend you, but I thought that for the first time, I didn't want any condoms and…"

He interrupted her, "I'm not offended, impressed actually, but we needn't go to a clinic. My father has a private physician on retainer that we could use."

"Doctors on house-calls? Yeah, right."

"For the right fee…" he shrugged and Sami looked at him in shock.

She had seen the car he drove and yet somehow it never registered the type of money EJ was working with.

"EJ, as nice as that offer is, we should probably just go to the clinic this time. He nodded in agreement so she continued, "I'll come by your dorm around 7:30. Which…"

"Samantha, I'll collect you from your dorm. Just text me the details. It'll finally give you a reason to use the number I gave to you. Just so you know, you don't have to worry about me revealing anything. You have my word."

"Thanks, EJ" She said, finding the courage to reach up and plant a kiss on his cheek.

* * *

EJ watched as Samantha walked away, fighting the urge to bring his fingers to his tingling cheek. He could hardly believe the direction the conversation had taken and its outcome. Since the party and then the performance he had put on with the his mates, he had been waiting for some signal, some inkling that she had felt the spark between them, that consuming flood that rushed over in the other's presence, but had been given nothing.

And now…

He needed a moment to process what had happened because he still wasn't sure it was true. Never in his wildest dreams had he expected this. He wanted to woo her, romance her until she was his but he had not taken into account how headstrong and passionate she could be.

Going back over to his friends, he knew what ribbing would ensue. Will and Robbie, whom he had met at football (what they called soccer), practice were decent guys, but still largely adolescent in their thinking. They did the locker room sharing he had despised even when he had the excuse of a teenage-addled brain. West, his roommate though a little more mature often followed the crowd, Nicole, or Nikki as she was known, the lone girl who hung out with them, always seemed far too interested in whom he was sleeping with. She was an enigma he had yet to solve. There was a hardness there, and he didn't mean the muscles she had built from playing on the girls' team either. Unfortunately, she was enamored of him, and if he had met her before Samantha had captivated him, he might have been interested... but he wasn't and a part of him - call it intuition – knew that he had escaped something frightful.

"So, EJ a new conquest," Nicole sneered in the direction Samantha had disappeared.

"Yeah EJ, anything you want to share?" Will chimed in.

He rolled his eyes as the others snickered. He didn't answer and in truth, nobody expected him to. They knew him well enough now that they just did it to rile him up. Settling in the conversation shifted back to what they were talking about before.

* * *

Sami went back to her dorm room, fluttering somewhere between disbelief and excitement. EJ had agreed to her crazy plan-a weekend of pure unadulterated pleasure, the ultimate weekend fling. EJ's agreement seemed a prodrome of a great day because their assignment, the one she had worked on tirelessly, had been a success and she had been one of the few people who had obtained an 'A' grade. It was especially gratifying to have Uncle Bo congratulate her.

After class, Brandon was there, and he came up to congratulate her.

"Just wanted to congratulate you on that eighty-five," he said, "and I was wondering if you'd mind talking it over with me, this weekend over dinner."

Brandy's eyes widened, a little surprised at the offer, "Thanks Brandon, but… I can't. I'm not going to be here. I'm going home to visit my dad. Maybe some other time." It was as good a lie as any and a simple put down.

"Yeah, of course," he said, disappointed, "I guess I'll see you."

"Yep."

He undoubtedly was a nice guy, she thought and maybe if she was looking for something different, something more, he would be on the list, but she wasn't. EJ was the right choice for he'd want no more than she was offering.


	9. Chapter 9

Sami woke to the warmth of the sun engulfing her body. Rest had not come easy, as she thought about the day before.

 _I asked a guy to have sex with me! So much for blushing virgin!_ Her sardonic mind supplied.

Taking a deep breath, she climbed out of bed, pushing her thoughts aside. It wasn't like she could take it back, not that she wanted to. Besides, the most difficult part was over-actually getting EJ to agree.

On her way to the bathroom, she remembered that Jamie wasn't there and she still didn't have to meet EJ for close to an hour, so she would take the time to settle her nerves by doing something mundane and what was duller than cleaning her room?

Slipping her phone into the dock on the speakers, she listened, enjoying the sultry beats. Closing her eyes, Sami let the music flow over her and lost herself in it. She started to move her waist and hips in time with the beat of the song, oblivious to the place and time.

* * *

EJ knew he was thirty minutes early, but the nature of Samantha's proposition had given him too many dreams for a peaceful rest. Images, explicit in detail, had played on repeat and the heated whispers, erotic begging from her lips, had filled his dreams and had kept him tossing and turning all night. He had awoken early this morning with beads of sweat on his brow and it had taken one hell of a run to bring to heel his rampant urges. Even now as he entered her dorm, it took every ounce, every shred of strong will to keep his mind and body on task.

Walking up to her room, he heard music coming from beyond the door. Looking at the number, he double checked that it was the correct room, before knocking, but there was no answer. He rapped again, that time very loudly, but still there was no answer. Grasping the knob, he turned it and was blasted by the pounding music, but the risk of going deaf was the last thing on his mind because he halted in his tracks as he saw Samantha - clothed in pink lace underwear and a tank top moving to the music in ways he had only ever imagined.

Sweat ran from her forehead to her left cheek; and from her neck to the soft cleft between her breasts. She lifted her hair so he could see her luscious neck, her eyes still closed. Her hands moved over her body in erotic undertow as her well-rounded bottom continued to move. She dipped running her hand up her thigh as the beat continued to drum in her ears. She licked her now dry lips as she ran her hands up to her stomach and finally grazing lightly over her breasts. EJ swallowed with difficulty, certain now he had died and gone to the afterlife and his reward was this scene come to life.

His vocal cords were shot, so he cleared his throat, even as his eyes fixated on her glorious breasts, nipples pressing against the camisole, beckoning him. She looked back, her eyes widening and for a split second neither of them breathed. It was EJ, who broke the spell as he turned, backing her. That too had taken an act of will for all he could think about was joining her, pulling her down to the ground and burying himself deep inside her.

Samantha dove for her bedroom, twin red spots on her cheeks, evidence of her embarrassment. Taking out a dress she stepped from his line of vision to slip into it.

"Sorry," EJ mumbled, though he was anything but..

"How long have you been there?" She asked immediately.

"Just stepped in and called your name," he lied, "You could not hear my voice over the music."

"Feel free to take a seat and I'll be there in a few. I still have to shower and change, sorry."

"You're fine, darling," his voice still hadn't returned to its normal pitch, a husky tint coated it.

* * *

As soon as she was out of sight she closed her eyes. She could feel the flush of embarrassment taking over her entire body. He had seen her dancing in her freaking underwear! She was more than a little mortified, which in itself was really stupid. How could ever have sex with him if she blushed when he saw her in her underwear? She needed to get it together.

It was better if he knew what he was getting anyway, so there would be no surprises. She wasn't a supermodel and she loved Italian, despite what it did to her ass and thighs, and it almost went without saying that her boobs had a mind of their own.

Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to look in the mirror, as she undressed, driving out the voices of insecurity that had caused her to harm herself when she was younger. Quickly showering, she pulled her hair back into a ponytail, even as she eschewed her normally casual attire for something a little sexier. She needed the boost and so she reached into the closet and pulled out the short leather skirt which showed a good amount of her thigh and her lace green shirt she usually reserved for dinner. The blatant appreciation in EJ's eyes as she emerged made her glad she had followed her instincts this time.

"That was fast," EJ spoke now in control of himself enough that he could converse.

He had suppressed the urge to go into the shower with her, but seeing her emerge in a short skirt which showed off her amazing legs had sped up his heart rate. He had always been a breast-man, but her legs might prove him flexible on that particular subject.

"I didn't want to keep you waiting."

"As long as you look like that, sweetheart, I'll spend an eternity waiting."

Sami picked up the black purse and keys which were lying on the bed. Straightening, she saw the quick shift in EJ's eyes from her torso and checked the smile which wanted to come out.

"Let's go," he said a little breathlessly.

The fight to keep his body under control was a continuous battle. He had seen the smooth curve of her butt clad in nothing more than a thin piece of sexy lace, and now she was teasing that memory to the forefront in a miniskirt. Samantha made him feel like a hormone controlled, addled-brained kid who couldn't find his balance. He had been there, done that.

So why was his body not listening?

He led the way to his car. His Audi R8 one of the least ostentatious of the cars he owned and so he had chosen it for today.

"Nice car," Samantha remarked easily.

"Thanks," He answered simply, not feeling the need to go into some long spiel about his car.

Samantha directed him until they arrived at a small clinic, just outside of Salem. The doctor, Dr. Jackson, was already in when they arrived and they were quickly ushered into her office by the nurse.

She started with the preliminaries, confirming the reason for their visit. To EJ it was nothing new, so unabashedly he answered easily the sexual history questions. He could see some blushing on Samantha's cheeks as she answered her own questions. Once that was over she sent them both to give a urine sample and to have blood taken.

"Right," she said once they were seated again. "Have you thought about your preferred method of birth control?"

"Yes. I'm on the pill, so I wanted to continue with that."

"Well, I have to tell you as I'm sure you already know that the oral contraceptive pill doesn't protect against sexually transmitted infections and for that barrier methods like the male and female condoms are best. Since you've been on them for a long time Samantha, I'm assuming no problems?"

Sami shook her head at Dr. Jackson.

"Alright, I'll be back in a minute, and then we'll set an appointment for you to return."

EJ just looked at her and inquired gently, "If you don't mind me asking, why were you on the pill if you weren't…"

"I had pretty awful periods. I was put on the pill because that helped."

"I'm sorry darling," he said, but she waved him off. "Now, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

"I am, especially after seeing you undressed," he winked at her. "I just want to make sure you don't have any regrets."

Sami blushed, but still smacked him playfully, "For a second there I almost forgot you were a guy!"

"Really? I must be doing something terribly wrong then. I'll have to work harder to remind you that under this British charm, I'm all man."

Blushing seemed to be a constant thing in EJ's presence, and especially under that intense gaze, there was little chance of her forgetting that EJ was all man.

Doctor Jackson returned soon after, "Your results should be back by Tuesday, so come see me then."

"Thank you, doctor," EJ responded for them both, his hand resting on Sami's waist as he ushered her out.

"I guess we are going to do this," she said turning to face him.

Flashing her with a heart-stopping smile, he smoothed the stray strands which had come loose from her ponytail. Dipping his eyes lower still he saw her pouty lips, full and rich like cream and he couldn't resist the urge to touch them. Shifting his hand from her cheek to her mouth, he slowly used his thumb to caress her lips. Sami's breath caught and instinctively her tongue came out, lightly touching his thumb, leaving a heated wet trail.

That action alone fueled EJ's next move as leaned into a kiss. His lips touched hers gently, just barely grazing as his arms pulled her closer. Her arms slid gracefully around his neck as her lips parted, blooming under his and that was all the encouragement he needed. He kissed her properly their lips mashed together, bodies ground, hard to soft as his arms moved up and down her back in soothing caresses. His tongue darted into the sweet, dark recesses of her mouth and her body jolted at the intimacy. She melted into him as he drunk from her lips over and over again.

Sami's breathing grew ragged even as EJ continued to kiss her senseless. Sliding her fingers into his hair at the nape, she lightly scratched, making his control slip another notch. He knew then, despite his body's protest, he needed to end this kiss while he still could. He didn't want to let her go, but they both knew it had to end at least for the moment. He pulled back, breaking the kiss as Sami sucked in some much needed air into her lungs. With his hands at her waist, he steadied her and she was sure if they were not in place she would have long slipped to the ground. They stood looking into each other's eyes even as she trembled in his arms, feeling the sensation of his kiss down to her toes with all the more interesting stops in between.

EJ smiled and she returned in kind as she said teasingly, "Alright you proved your point. I won't forget again."

Grinning, he responded as he pulled her into his body, making sure she felt the effect she had on him, "Not yet, but soon and trust me I will not need to remind you again."

Sami flushed and her eyes burned with the need to look to where he was referring but she didn't. EJ wrapped his hand around her waist, pulling her possessively into the crook of his arm as they walked to the car. Sami reveled in the feel of his strong arms holding her, the wide expanse of his chest pressed into her.

When they arrived back to the dorm and EJ had walked her to the door, she spoke, "Would you like to come in?"

"I would love to," he said with gravity, "but I vowed to myself that I would be on my best behavior. So I'll say good morning."

He lightly brushed her lips in farewell and strode off before he grabbed her, backed her up against the wall and had his way with her. EJ was not sure what it was about Samantha but he was totally enamored.

Leaning against the door, Sami touched her hands to her lips absolutely sure she'd imagined the kiss. It had been far beyond anything she had ever felt. It had been more passionate, more endearing, more compelling than anything she'd experienced. Like an addiction she'd felt drawn to his lips, and without a doubt she knew that if that kiss had been any indication, she had chosen the right person.


	10. Chapter 10

The next few days passed pleasantly as Sami tried to continue her normal routine. She had put in a call to Anna and was assured with a borderline hysterical level of excitement a room in her bed and breakfast, Woodland Trails. Sami had never been as the B&B had been opened by Anna and her husband Tony while she was still in Colorado.

Once she had done that she knew that she also needed to cover her tracks so she planned to leave a message with her father's secretary that she would be taking a short trip. The details were unnecessary, but if by some miracle he had called and she was not available he would have had a conniption and she could do without the lecture. Unfortunately the man himself was available to take her call and Sami found it strange that he would, even if he had time. Her surprise however was short-lived and any spark of hope for a normal father-daughter talk was murdered in cold blood when she had to sit through the admonition to stop this 'law school foolishness' and join the academy like a 'real' Brady. Sami had to bite down on the rage that filled her, knowing a confrontation would only prolong this farce of a conversation. The devil would be wearing a furcoat before she ever joined the academy or God-forbid played the good little wife to self-righteous, puritanical cop like her dad.

The long-suffering sigh was her only indication that the conversation was over, before she heard the chirpy voice of his secretary come on the line. Sami ignored the woman ending the call before the customary farewell.

EJ's time passed benignly, however, whatever proficiency at subterfuge he had gained by being the son of the infamous Stefano Dimera, had flown away. The smile on his face seemed a permanent fixture causing many of his friends to raise a querying brow, but only his roommate was brave enough to broach the subject and it left him staggering.

"What's the matter with you, man?" West asked.

"What?" He responded, his mind coming back to the present.

"If I didn't know better… You are smiling a lot." Miles continued looking at him like he was some rare breed.

"I'm excited about the upcoming weekend, that's all," EJ answered. He was without a doubt excited about _this_ weekend.

"What's so special about this weekend?"

"I'm going home." He covered.

"That's a first. From the way you talk about home, never thought I'd see the day you were excited to go back there."

"Not to my father's house," he laughed off his friend's speculation. "A friend from Oxford is visiting. It will be nice to see a familiar face"

"And that's it? Well, have a good time man."

He shrugged his shoulders at West's observations before responding sincerely, "Thanks, I plan to."

EJ shifted his attention back to the work, intent on putting Samantha out of his mind.

EJ was surprised when he turned up at her room again, that this time Samantha's roommate answered the door. His response was one of of immediate disappointment because that morning there would be no repeat of last time.

Noticing from her surprise that she hadn't been expecting him, he smiled charmingly and said, "Good morning. I'm here to see Samantha."

"Sami!" She called, "Someone's here to see you."

"I'll be back in a few," Samantha spoke to her gawking roommate, "I'll talk to you then."

"Sorry," he apologized, "I assumed the arrangement was the same. Will she ask questions?"

"Of course, but I'll find something to tell her."

The ride to the clinic was done in silence, but it was the kind of comfortable silence, he had never had with another woman. It was refreshing. When they arrived, they were told they could go in. Dr. Jackson asked them to sit and handed them the results. Once they had each read their own, they exchanged them.

They looked at each other, nodded their heads and brushed lips easily. They had both been given a clean bill of health.

"Thank you, Doctor."

Sami felt elated and just a tad nervous because there really was nothing standing between them and the weekend. Once they were driving, Sami turned to him giving the details of the trip.

"Pack for the weekend. You can pick me up Friday evening around 5 o'clock as long as you are free. The B&B is a two-hour drive from here. We can eat dinner, go dancing or to a club that is nearby and the rest of the weekend's ours. That okay?"

"Better than okay. I'll see you at five on Friday." He sent her one of his heart stopping smiles, before continuing. "I was wondering if you were coming to the game tomorrow?"

"Game?"

"Football, ah, Soccer match against Macalaster College tomorrow at 1.00 p.m."

"You are going to watch?" She asked, wondering if EJ was asking her out on a pre-weekend date, which seemed kind of sensible since the only things they knew about each other were written in pheromones and a medical certificate.

He smiled at her, "I'm playing. I'm on the team."

Sami mouthed an 'oh' and said, "I'm not really into sports."

He grinned, not deterred, "I'd really like to see you there. Please."

"Okay. If you want me to," she said a little hesitantly. She really hadn't been lying when she said she was not into sports. She hadn't even known there was a soccer team, not to mention that they played serious matches.

"See you." She slipped into her room before he could really say goodbye, knowing that like last time her self control would go out with the trash and there was a very good chance that Jamie was waiting.

As if to prove her speculations true, as soon as she stepped through the door, Jamie appeared, asking, "So?"

"So what?"

"What was EJ Dimera doing here so early and where did the two of you go?" Jamie spoke, her arms folded across her chest as she waited for a response.

Sami laughed at the picture her roommate presented with that stern look on her face.

"He borrowed my notes and wanted something explained."

"What did he want explained?" Jamie pressed.

"What's with the third degree, _mom_?" Sami rolled her eyes before saying, "About the same project. He has it in another class and wanted some pointers, so we went for coffee."

"And you don't think that he might just maybe want more than help with a project?"

"No," Sami answered, glad Jamie had taken her lie at face value even if she believed EJ was the one chasing her. It was so far from the truth, as Sami was the one, technically, that pursued him.

Jami followed her, into her room, obviously far from letting it go.

"And that's what you spent almost an hour doing? Talking about school?"

"Yes. EJ was a gentleman."

"Contrary to what you think, you're beautiful and any guy would be a fool to not notice you and I've a feeling EJ Dimera wants you."

"Why do you keep saying his name like that? _EJ Dimera_?" Sami raised an eyebrow in Jamie's direction.

"Because he's a famous racer, who has dated models and actresses and to top it off, the son of the infamous Stefano Dimera. Just… be careful with him Sami."

Sami nodded, acknowledging Jamie's warning, but there was no need for concern. This time she was the one in control; not EJ. So there was definitely no chance of what had happened with Alan would happen again. She had chosen him, not the other way around and there was nothing to be gained except a pleasurable weekend. And where was the harm in that?


	11. Chapter 11

Sami wasn't even remotely interested in sports so sitting in the stand at a game she did not understand the objective of, was not her idea of a good time, but EJ had invited her to see him play so she was. She looked out onto the field where the players were lining up for the first kick-off, and knew she wouldn't miss him. He was probably a head and shoulders above all the other players and at his height seemed far more suited for basketball. He looked up as if sensing her eyes on him and searched the stand. Finally, their eyes met and Sami saw them darken appreciatively. The smile he sent her causes a shiver to run down her spine and she dipped her head as heat flooded her cheeks. When she finally looked up again, he was gone, tracing his way across the field.

"Well, you are definitely the last person I expected to see here." She jumped as she felt a tap on her shoulders. It was Brandon.

"Definitely not my scene," Sami admitted, "but I was invited."

"Cool. Mind if I sit?" He inquired politely, although he was already bending his torso into the seat next to her.

"Nope. I'm glad to see you maybe you can explain to me what is actually going on?"

"You weren't kidding about it now being your scene!"

Sami laughed, "I'll have you know..."

"What? Nothing about soccer, I know."

Pouting, she sent him a look of mock exasperation, "So, are you going to tell me what I need to know or are you going to sit there an act all superior cause you know about one thing I don't?"

Brandon placed his finger to his lip in contemplation. "I don't know there is something nice about having you at my mercy," he teased.

"Hardly." She shot back, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, okay, okay!" He finally conceded, and then came the explanation, starting with positions.

* * *

EJ handled the ball skillfully moving across the field. He passed it, his mind centered on two things, beating the other team and that Samantha was there to witness his play. He refused to use a word like parade to describe himself, but he felt a bit like a peacock showing off his feathers to a potential mate. Casting his eyes up to the stands to see what his soon-to-be lover thought of his skills, he found that she wasn't looking but seemed completely absorbed with what some guy was whispering in her ear. His inattention allowed his mark to come charging at him without his knowledge and EJ soon felt himself falling despite his best attempts to stop.

Sami realized what had happened when the whole crowd stood up. To her horror it was EJ lying flat on the ground, not moving. Sami's heart did a somersault as she immediately moved from her seat trying to get to him. Brandon grabbed her arm as she saw the medics run to what looked like an unconscious EJ on the ground.

"Where are you going?" He asked her.

Sami's face had lost much of its color and he looked concerned.

"I... I need to get down there. See what's going on," she cried frantically tugging her arm from his.

"Who is it?" He asked, still not letting go. She looked like she could get hysterical at any moment.

She stopped and looked at him realizing the predicament she was in, "It's EJ. He's... He's in a couple of my classes. That's how I know him."

"Help is with him. They would only tell you to stay back," he said soothingly, but his eyes watched her warily.

"You're... You're right, of course. I... I guess, I was startled."

"Look, he's getting up. See?"

EJ was slowly getting up as a piece of bandage was pressed to the back of his head as he was led off the field. It seemed a minor injury, but she could not be sure. Relief flowed over Sami like a flood as she saw him walking to the locker-room, but she was shaking like a leaf in the spring wind and knew she had to go to him.

"I'm taking off now, Brandon. This soccer thing is obviously not for me," she said, her voice still not quite steady. He looked at her quizzically, but nodded his assent as she moved through the crowd.

"Fuck!" EJ swore as he felt the slight stinging pain of the antiseptic at the back of his head.

His head hurt like hell, but he was lucky all he had was a headache and a small cut from the stone he had hit his head on. It hadn't even been satisfying to see the prick who pretty much charged him get a red card.

The medic was swift and efficient. As he quietly worked on his head, EJ heard a commotion outside the door.

"I need to see EJ Dimera, and if you try to stop me..." The rest of the threat went unsaid, but the steel behind the voice was impressive and EJ watched as five feet four inches of whirlwind came through the door

Sami pushed past the security guard with every intention of seeing EJ. She needed to know if he was truly okay.

 _If anything..._

 _Oh God..._

She could feel tears welling up in her eyes as she hustled forward, determined to reach his side. She opened the door and saw him sitting on the table with a medic tending to him.

"It's alright, Phil," he called to the guard who had come in to drag her back out.

His little spitfire didn't even look back as she moved forward, fingers reaching out and then as if catching herself mid-motion she pulled back.

She swiped her hands across her cheeks, before she asked, "Are you going to be okay?"

"A minor cut, a bit of a headache, not even a concussion," he glibly replied, "Hardly anything to cry about."

EJ heard her breath catch and knew he was being a world class prick, but the pain made him irritable and he hadn't forgotten the reason he had been distracted on the field.

"Take two aspirin as needed and sleep it off, Mr. Dimera," the medic cut in once he'd finished his assessment. "You'll be fine. Any worsening headache, any nausea, dizziness, fainting or vomiting, go immediately to the hospital."

With that the older man picked up his bag and left.

Once they were alone, Samantha spoke, her voice barely above a whisper as she stared into his eyes.

"When I saw you on the ground, I... I almost lost my mind."

EJ was the first to break the gaze, pulling back from the intimacy.

"Trust me, this is minor. Your weekend plans are safe." "He scoffed.

She drew back her hand as if his words had physically hurt her, "Is that what you really think?"

Sami turned then on him walking to the door, intending to leave when he called her name. She stopped and immediately wondered why. Why hadn't she just walked out the door?

"Samantha, please. I'm sorry. Please don't leave. "

She slowly turned to face him. Her lips trembled as her eyes filled with fresh unshed tears.

"Please, I didn't mean... I'm sorry, sweetheart," he sighed heavily.

Just the thought of her smiling, giving her attention to another man had made his tongue sharp, running on the defensive. The fact that he had made a complete fool of himself while trying to impress her certainly didn't help matters. He had never done that before, cared so much what a woman thought that he placed his neck out. That's why he had snapped at her.

"I need your help." She walked back slowly to him, nodding her head, "Could you help me get this shirt off?"

Sami nodded again, moving closer to him. She slipped her hands under the hem of the shirt noting the stain blood on it with a sickening feeling in her stomach. Helping him, she lifted it baring his taut muscles and the wide expanse of his chest, finally pulling it away from his body and laying it on the table next to him. She stood staring at him, wide-eyed as she saw EJ bared to the waist for the first time. He was magnificent, from the width of his shoulders to the hard muscular planes of his chest.

EJ looked into her eyes and saw the concern and then the desire reflected in them. Slowly drawing her into his arms until her breasts were crushed against his chest and her hips rested on the hard strength of his thighs, he lowered his face, angling his lips until he was just a hair's breath away from her and he stopped.

He was so close; Sami could feel his warm breath on her lips. His sweat streaked skin was radiating a pleasant heat, which welcomed her body now pressed intimately against his. Finally, when she felt like she couldn't take it anymore, one second more and she would scream at him to kiss her; he closed the distance, pulling her in the last fraction. Sami was careful not to hurt him anew as his lips angled over hers in a caress so sweet her knees almost buckled. Her hand came up caressing his chest as he continued to kiss her. When his lips left her mouth and traveled to the soft flesh of her neck she knew she was lost.

"I don't think I can wait until the weekend," he breathed while raking his teeth around her neck, "but I will, because you deserve the best. You deserve it all."

EJ's hands had traveled up her back, touching, leaving over-sensitized skin in its wake. He raised the tail-end of her shirt to expose more of her silky skin. Placing one more, quick kiss on her lips, he released her tugging her shirt back to her hips. Sami stepped back, her mind still not comprehending the barrage of emotions she just went through. She straightened her shirt and walked toward the door.

EJ called after her, "I'll pick you up on Friday. I can't wait."


	12. Chapter 12

Reaching down to fasten the strap on her shoe, Sami noticed that her hands were trembling; but not with fear, okay 'mostly' not with fear, but an excitement which raced across her skin causing her fingers to take longer than usual on the simple buckle. A knock on the door sounded as soon as she finished. EJ had impeccable timing. Straightening, she walked to the door and opened it.

There he stood; and what a stand it was.

Sami took a moment to admire him. From the top of his full head of amazing hair to the tip of his Italian leather shoes. He wore a chesnut blazer, navy shirt with dark trousers, topped off by aviator shades that looked as if they cost more than her tuition. There was just something about a man, this man, masculine and rugged dressed to perfection, his shoulders and arms encased in a well cut jacket and, of course, on time to boot. He was propped lazily against the frame with a single red rose in his hand. He looked like he belonged in GQ magazine, every bit the heartthrob racer.

She smiled at him in appreciation for the rose before passing him her small valise. Closing and locking the door, she took his outstretched arm.

For EJ, she could be one of his midnight fantasies, if he had ever been that imaginative. A goddess dressed in the color of passion and intrigue. The sight of her plunging decolletage sent a shiver down his spine joined by another wrought from the way the dress hugged her body. The view of her bared legs was driving him to perdition as the dress stopped several inches above her knees. Her hair tossed artfully, the loose waves beckoning him to grab hold. She smiled at him, a smile just short of shy taking his hand as he shuffled her elegantly clad feet to his McClaren convertible parked outside. It was a sleek beauty in black, but not nearly recognized as much as the Jag or Ferrari would have been.

When he had got in and started the car, he remarked, "At least you're a light packer."

"You won't think so for long," she answered knowingly. He raised his eyebrow in question, but as she didn't elaborate, he let it go. Starting the car he pulled out and drove off university grounds.

"Now where is this place? I hope you didn't expense yourself, darling."

"I didn't. An old friend owns a bed and breakfast. It's very nice and very discreet."

"A male friend?" He said, trying for nonchalance, but failing miserably, especially with the death grip he had on the steering wheel.

"Does it matter?" Sami teased, just to see that tick in his jaw.

EJ's reputation (she might have googled him at some point), pegged him as a womanizer, didn't command jealousy as a bedmate, but his grim expression told another story.

"Female," she finally said. "My half-sister's mother."

The relief he tried to hide almost made her laugh, but he kept his eyes on the road.

"So, it's called Woodland Trails and it's in Hinckley," she change course. "Once we keep making good time, we'll be there for seven, just in time for dinner. Before I go any further, EJ, you sure you're up to this? You did hit your head pretty hard."

"I'm fine, Samantha. If my head does start to hurt, I'll take two aspirin," he assured her. EJ took her hand and brought her hand up to his face to place a light kiss on her palm before saying, "Besides, do you think a little thing like a busted up head could keep me away from this weekend?"

Sami willed away the blush that threatened to come to her cheeks, thankful for the cool air on her cheeks, even as her hand tingled from his kiss, "So I was thinking that there are certain things we should get out of the way."

"Like what?" He asked curiously.

"The basics. The who are you? Where do you come from?"

"So... Samantha Brady, who are you?"

She gave the question some thought before answering, "The black sheep of a very pristine family."

He took a quick look at her, something about her tone drawing him in. She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes and EJ wondered what the story there was.

"Well, I love a little trouble."

"Do you?"

"I do."

"Then you'll love me."

 _I already do._ The words came unbidden in his mind and with horror he squashed the thought.

"Why do you call yourself the black sheep?"

"My dad's the police commissioner, my uncle and aunt are detectives... "

"Wait, Roman Brady is your father. Doesn't your family own Salem or something?" For some reason, his mind had not connected the puritanical commissioner with his spitfire.

"Actually, I think that is the Hortons, but the Bradys come in a close second. My family is in law enforcement, and I, well, let's just say my rap sheet is a few pages long."

EJ shot her a look, smiling far more intrigued than worried. He knew there was something special about Samantha Brady.

"I know a little bit about family expectations. My father is... a difficult man to please. I can't say he's self-righteous," he laughed, not thinking Stefano Dimera could ever be on the right side of anything, "but he can be... focused. So focused that people are no longer people but threats or allies, even his children."

Sami reached out, laying her hand on his shoulder in comfort. After a few moments he sent her a smile and she took that as a queue to change the subject, "Well, I'd say that was enough about the parents." In the best pageant voice she could muster, she mockingly said, "I like long walks on the beach, puppies, and if I could have one thing in the world, it would be… World Peace."

EJ chuckled and they spent the remaining minutes together amicably talking and laughing.

"It's there!" She said excitedly once B&B came into view, "Pull into the parking area, we have the St. Croix room and there should be a spot marked for it."

EJ stopped the car and got out, opening Brandy's door before she could register he had moved. She smiled at his outstretched hand, thankful for the ageless chivalry. Lacing her hand in his, they walked up to the entrance already feeling the difference in the air. The place looked amazing and she knew with how creative Anna was, it was probably all her work.

"Good Evening, and welcome to Woodland Trails. I'm Megan. Do you have a reservation?"

Sami drew her eyes away from the entrance hall, which was very open and full of light, the green hues making you feel like you were outside to look at the woman who spoke.

"Yes, Samantha Brady."

"Oh, Ms. Brady. Mrs. Fredericks said you were family and to make sure you and your guest enjoy your time here," Megan flashed them a smile. "She and Mr. Fredericks had to make a short trip, but they'll be here tomorrow for dinner. You guys are in the St. Croix room which is one of our best rooms. Now, I just need you to sign here." She said as she placed a piece of paper in front of Sami and EJ.

They both signed and then they were both given keys to the room.

"Just give a sec and I'll just call someone to show you to your room."

Megan picked up the phone and with a few muttered words was finished. Within seconds another employee, Sara, this time came around the corner to show them to their room. It was obvious that Anna ran a tight ship.

Once they were alone, Sami took a moment to openly admire the room, with its berry hues and fireplace, large king-sized bed, it was exactly what they needed.


	13. Chapter 13

As they returned downstairs, they were ushered to their place in the dining room. It was a mostly casual affair with the hum of diners' conversation filling the air. EJ and Sami were seated in a quiet corner of the room, a soft glow was cast by the dim lights, the shadows adding to the ambience, so that instead of a room full of dinner mates, they felt like they were alone.

Once their orders were taken, EJ looked at the beautiful woman across from him, her eyes radiating warmth in the pale light. Knowing that he had to set the pace even now, he slid in and sat close enough that he could feel her body heat, their knees brushing against each other if either of them moved slightly.

"You're radiant tonight, darling."

She flushed. It was his intense gaze filled with… an unknown fire or heat, which made her body burn.

"You're not so bad yourself, Dimera," She teased, before trying to change the direction of the conversation. She still wasn't comfortable with his compliments, "So… what are you planning to do after you finish school?"

"Awesome segue, darling," he jested with a wink. "My father wants me to join the business, find a suitable wife, settle down."

"Wow. EJ Dimera, famous racecar driver, settling down in a nine to five with a wife and two point five kids."

He shrugged, "I have no idea what the future will bring, but there is something appealing about having someone to share your life with. How about you?"

"Definitely a 'no' on the kids…" Sami began.

"Why?"

"When you're raised by two of the most dysfunctional human beings on the planet, you tend not to want to continue the cycle." She admitted, looking away from his probing gaze.

"I just can't understand," he spoke sliding his hand up her face, turning her back to him, "You are beautiful and intelligent. Why wouldn't you want to give someone the pleasure of sharing your life and from that union have children?"

Maybe in another place or another time she would have shared his views and a big part of her wished that she had met EJ first, instead of Alan. Maybe then, she wouldn't have the scars she sported. Here, now, though, she could pretend, that she was just another girl and he was just another guy. It felt good, if just an illusion, a thought, an act on his part to make her feel at ease with the coming night.

Sami leaned over and kissed him, her eyes closing as his hands slid slowly, lightly over her cheek to cup her neck. Tilting her head for easier access, his tongue slid effortlessly along the seam of her lips before she opened her mouth with a sigh. Dipping in EJ tasted her, the wet flesh on the inside of her cheek, her soft tongue, which was following his, now faithfully intent on giving as much as taking. When they pulled apart, they were both breathless.

EJ clenched his fingers trying to rein himself in as Sami gripped the table until her knuckles were white. She wanted him; of that much she was sure.

"I don't think we should do that again," he spoke in between breaths. Her eyes widened taken back.

"Until we make it upstairs," he continued, "I'm fighting a losing battle between the man and savage in me. One…" his eyes twinkled as he whispered, "false move and I'll go over the edge."

She licked her lips shamelessly, "I like the sound of that."

He grinned in return.

The waiter turned up not long after with their orders in tow and conversation ceased as they took the first few bites of their savory meal. EJ's eyes again studied her over the rim of their glasses.

"EJ, why aren't you eating?" Sami looked at him quizzically.

He had barely taken two bites since they started. He had forgotten food, forgotten self and was completely lost.

"I'm getting there. Has anyone ever told you that you are captivating and exquisite?"

"Not all in one sentence, no." She answered cheekily.

Grinning, he could no longer deny how much he genuinely liked her.

Reaching for her fingers, he continued, "Your skin is soft, like the purest silk." He brushed his fingers up her arms, "Your hair shines as beautiful as the sun and your lips…" his breath caught as he dipped his eyes to her lips, full and inviting.

An answering shiver went down her spine, but shaking it off, she said, "One would think you were going for seduction tonight. You don't have to work so hard. Your getting laid is a sure thing."

"Samantha!" He exclaimed

"What?"

"As you Americans say, buzzkill!"

She laughed heartily. He was cute when he pouted. Placing a brief kiss on those lips, she drew back thinking and couldn't keep herself from wondering if they would have ever hooked up if not for her plan.

"If you are finished," EJ broke into her thoughts, "I suggest we retire."


	14. Chapter 14

"Of course," Sami answered quietly, cursing the fact that she hadn't ordered any liquid courage when she had the chance.

EJ extended his hand lifting her from the seat and from there they went up to their room her hand in his. As he quietly closed the door, separating them from everything on the other side, she became tense, looking at everything but him. The unknown, terrified her. She was being stupid she knew that, but, when everyone had been sleeping around in high school, she has been planning convoluted schemes that would have made most hardened strategists head hurt. When everyone had been sleeping around in college in those first years, well, Alan had nixed her need to experiment especially as the likelihood of meeting another deceitful asshole was so high. Now she was past the age of consent by a bit and she was choosing to sleep with a man she barely knew.

"Sweetheart," EJ called as he saw her take a step away from him. " You're looking at me as if I would eat you, and not the pleasurable kind either."

Sami lowered her eyes. She did want him. She did want this, but…

EJ recognized the hesitation in her eyes. He had wanted her even before she had popped the proposal on him, and he would wait however long it took.

"I won't do anything you don't want me to."

"I want to; it's just that I'm…" _anxious… afraid._ She didn't say the words, but he got the picture.

Sami chanced a glance at him, expecting that level of coldness, that level of anger and disgust to manifest itself as it had when she had backed away from Alan, but instead was surprised to see none of the anger or frustration she had expected. There in his eyes, she saw understanding. It was something she saw so little of, it was a wonder she recognized it

"Trust me." He begged, looking into her eyes.

She appeared so small and fragile and he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he would not hurt her for the world. Grasping her fingers, he led her to the bed, but instead of sitting, he moved over to the chair beside it. Seating himself comfortable, he eased her down on his lap.

Dropping his hands to the arm rest and lounging his head back, he said, "You decide how far this goes."

He looked so inviting, so… good that she decided to push away the fear that seemed a constant companion, to push away the memories of another, lesser man and try it. She turned to face him; using her fingers she traced his lips, his nose, his face as he relaxed with his eyes closed. Bringing her mouth within a hair's breadth of his she used her tongue to trace where her fingers had gone. EJ's heart thumped rapidly in his chest as she seduced him with her tongue, but he let her continue her torment until she sunk further into him, relaxing into the pleasure.

Opening up, he met her tongue with his, giving just enough that she knew he was enjoying it but not too much to scare her. When she finally grabbed onto his collar and pulled him to her he kissed her back thoroughly, teasing an almost painful response from her. Sami wondered about EJ's self-control, he hadn't even flinched at her probing tongue. She had not seen his nails pressed deeply into his palm in order to resist the urge to grab her.

As she continued this exquisite torture she slipped her hand in his jacket removing it. As EJ relaxed his muscles to shrug off the jacket, Sami was busy plucking the buttons of his shirt and easily tugging it from his pants. As she lightly raked her fingers across his back, across his chest, taking the time to stroke each contour, feel his smooth, warm muscles beneath her fingers. EJ grabbed her finally choosing to take control devouring her neck with his hot, wet kisses setting her afire with his touch. Her low moans emboldened him further to seek new heights.

Sami drew back, standing; she pulled her dress off and discarded it. EJ saw her in the red teddy and wanted her all the more. Sinking to his knees in front of her, he nuzzled her stomach even as he slid the bottom of her lingerie up and over her hips to reveal her slick lips, bare except for a thin strip of hair running right down the middle. He took a moment to breathe her in, loving the hitch in her breathing as he came close to her.

"What do you want, Samantha?" He asked, his voice hoarse with need.

"Touch me," she rasped.

That he could do. His fingers trailed over her hips, gently parting her legs, loving the sight of her flushed and slick and ready for him. He couldn't wait to taste her, couldn't wait to bury his face in her. Nibbling up her thigh, he grinned against her leg at her groan of frustration. Her quivering legs gave away her excitement as he licked a stripe up the crease of her leg, fighting the urge to take a taste of the spicy, sugary scent that emanated from her.

"EJ," she groaned as he ran his nose up and down her slit, taking a small sampling lick.

"EJ!" She screamed when the wait became too much and he pushed his warm wet tongue into her sheath, licking at the thick cream found there.

As if the taste snapped his tether of control, he speared her with his tongue, licking fervently as the proof of her desire flowed down his chin.

Sami was shaking, barely able to stand up as his hands snapped up, lifting one leg over his shoulder, spreading her delectably before him as he didn't let up until she was slumped against the door, the aftershocks of his sensual napalm tingling deep inside her.

EJ stood, wiping the back of his hand across his chin, a self satisfied grin on his face, and he scooped her up and placed her onto the bed.


	15. Chapter 15

As they lay cuddled against each other in bed, EJ watched her, her body sated as she dozed. Replaying the images from earlier, his eyes raked over her sensuous body.

 _She was smiling at him, with the sort of sensual satisfaction every man would conquer worlds to see on his woman._

 _Using his fingertips, he traced down her body, brushing fingers over the back of her hardened tips, before caressing the dip of her waist and sweet curve of her hips. Carding fingers through her damp curls increased her moans._

 _"_ _It will hurt," he whispered as he brushed his thumb over her._

 _Samantha arched her back, whimpering with the pleasure as she whispered, "I know."_

 _"_ _I do not wish to cause you any," he stated as he slipped first his index and then his middle finger into the heat found at the apex of her thighs._

 _"_ _It's okay," she reassured on a gasp as he pumped fingers in and out, thumb pressing lightly on the source of her pleasure._

 _Her eyes fluttered shut as she felt the first stirrings of her orgasm, but he commanded, "Watch. Watch as my fingers disappear inside you."_

 _Sami looked down, automatically clenching her legs at the sight of his fingers, bringing her so much pleasure, it shot a bolt of lust straight through her._

 _"_ _EJ…" she groaned, as he changed position, hovering over her, her legs spread to accommodate the width of his body as he pumped in and out of her._

 _When he pulled his fingers away, she nearly screamed in frustration, but soon she felt his member, probing her entrance and her protest died in her mouth._

 _"_ _EJ…"_

 _He stretched her, the excruciatingly delicious kind of stretch, one she had never known before._

 _The wave flowed over her then, locking every muscle down, heightening her pleasure. Pain mingled with pleasure as EJ impaled her, her tight, wet grip dragging a groan from deep within his chest._

Samantha's stirring brought him out of his memory as blue eyes met his hazel, the slow sensual smile making his cock stand at attention, but he wasn't a beast and knew that she might be sore.

"How are you feeling darling? Would you like a wash?" He asked, considerately.

"I'm fine, but a bath sounds amazing right now," she answered. He rose from the bed, turning away from her as he slipped into his pants.

"I'll run a hot bath for you and I'll come back to take you."

"You don't need to EJ. I can manage."

"I want to."

EJ went into the bathroom to turn on the hot water. Emerging, he brought with him a robe for Samantha to slip into. Slipping his hands beneath her knees, he walked effortlessly depositing her beside the tub. "Call me when you are finished," he ordered.

Sami nodded her agreement. Dropping her robe she stepped tentatively into the tub. Feeling the warmth of the water, she got in quickly submerging herself in its relaxing heat. Quietly she lay replaying the images over and over in her head and couldn't keep the blush that came to her cheeks at her wanton behavior. Then a thought struck and she smiled.

"EJ," she called to him.

He appeared quickly, "Done already?"

She stood in the water and his eyes shot open, "Actually, no." Grabbing him by the waistband of his pants, she tugged him to her, "I was thinking that you'd like to join me."

Sami pasted her lips against his. EJ knew immediate torture when her naked body made contact with his. Her fingers fumbled at the waist of his pants easily undoing them. They fell to the floor. He slipped down into the water, pulling her body to his as they playfully continued to taste each other.

"You're supposed to be getting a relaxing bath." He charged when she broke contact with his lips and rained kisses on his throat.

"I am," she said, continuing down his chest.

"In a few minutes, you'll be anything but relaxed if you don't…" he gasped as her tongue circled around his navel, "Stop that."

EJ grabbed her shoulders easily lifting her off of him and turning her onto her back so that she rested against him.

"Now be good!"

She obeyed. Reaching over for a bottle marked bath gel, he poured some in his hands. He began running his fingers along her skin lightly. Sami reveled in the pleasure of his touch which sent intimate shivers down her spine, but despite her protests, he didn't take it further, merely massaging her skin until her once tense muscles were as supple as the finest leather.

"I wouldn't want to wrinkle that beautiful skin," EJ said sometime later before he stood, briskly drying himself. He wrapped a towel securely around his waist.

Sami looked up at him, feeling more relaxed than she ever had before and said, "You… This is great."

He smiled, lifting her onto her feet. Slipping the robe over her shoulders and tying it, he picked her up and walked back to the bedroom.

"If I wasn't so sleepy…"

"You'd be walking on your own I know," he sighed out amused.

"Yeah, well…"

"It'll be my pleasure to serve you," he replied, feigning a courtly bow and laying her on the bed.

EJ picked up a brush from the counter and began to brush her hair. He bent low taking a deep breath, taking in a whiff of her. Her scent was like an aphrodisiac, one hint of her and he was ready to go again. His lips grazed her neck as he pulled back, proceeding to brush.

Sami lay back as EJ took his time brushing her hair until it shone. When he was done, he lifted her to stand again. Divesting her of the robe; he coated her skin with lotion.

"EJ?" She looked up into his eyes, wondering how many women he had been this romantic with. It was the simplest and more endearingly erotic thing she had ever experienced.

"No. I've never done this before," he said reading her mind again. This truth was very disturbing to EJ even as he mouthed the words, but oddly enough, it seemed the most natural thing in the world for him to do to his woman.

 _His woman?_ He had been using those words a lot.

"I was just going to say, you aren't allowing me to sleep," she covered looking away from his piercingly beautiful eyes.

"No you weren't."

"Okay, maybe I wasn't. Can we lie down now, anyway?"

"As long as you lie next to me like this," he said, his eyes traveling down her body. She was sure she turned bright red this time. He spoke then, "You get in, and I'll get the lights."

She slid underneath the covers, but could not sleep until EJ had joined her. He finally got in pulling her close into his arms.

"You've made this night perfect." It was the last thing she said before she went to sleep.

He whispered to her just before slipping off himself, "You've made this all worthwhile."


	16. Chapter 16

Sami opened her eyes slowly. Glancing at the clock she saw that almost half of the day had gone. Turning, she looked over, looking for her skilled lover of the night, but he was nowhere to be seen. She was surprised since she was sure it couldn't have been that long ago that EJ had once again entered her body, tenderly, sweetly and claimed her as totally his.

 _His._

A foreign concept which had no basis or future, but one which now lodged did not wish to be dispelled.

 _His._

It was obvious she needed to get up. He entered the room smiling as if he had some sixth sense about when she was about to get out of the bed. Sami found herself blushing as she looked up. Surely just his smile was nothing to cause her stomach to flutter. He bent toward her, lips meeting hers in a kiss and she reevaluated because EJ's kiss had sent her stomach into a tailspin.

Sami stretched languorously and became aware of sore muscles as he spoke, "Good morning, darling. I was organizing a few things for us to do."

EJ's expression changed quickly as his eyes feasted on her body. It still amazed him that someone so... sensual hadn't been scooped up by someone else. She honestly had no idea how truly stunning she was. He vowed that before the end of this weekend she would never doubt it again.

"I'm sure they can wait," she said, getting up and moving toward him.

"Actually," EJ swallowed with some difficulty, "I set up a picnic by the lake and was hoping we could explore the trails together."

"I don't really have clothes for trekking through the woods, EJ."

"That's okay," he answered, "Wear what you have."

Sami grinned at that thinking about the shocked faces of the guests and attendants if she wore her some of the pieces she had bought on her shopping excursion. She was happy with her purchases now, but looking at all the lingerie had nearly made her bolt. It was only a very nice, very vibrant redhead attendant named Melanie that had stopped her from running a sprint to the exit.

"Anything you need?" EJ checked with her.

"No, but thanks. Just give me a few minutes to shower and change."

"That's fine. I'll meet you downstairs in the foyer."

EJ turned to go back downstairs to make sure everything was ready for their outing as Sami hurried to ready herself so that they could leave.

"This is how you dress for a stroll in the woods?" EJ teased, when he saw her descend.

She was dressed in a purple tank top, jean short-shorts and sneakers.

"You should've seen the other choice," she answered pouting, "This is the only marginally appropriate thing I had, EJ. You saw I packed light. I didn't think we would actually leave the room, let alone our bed."

Kissing her pouting lips, he teased, "I rather like you being unprepared.

As if she was waiting for her cue, Sami saw Megan emerge from behind the counter, basket and blanket in hand. EJ took it thanking the woman as he led her down to a sweet patch of grass bordering Grace Lake. The lake was beautiful. The water was clear, sparkling in the sunlight. It was both a striking and relaxing sight with the lush greenery surrounding it. All the leaves had turned the characteristic color of the autumn and that added a magical touch. It seemed some of the other guests had the same idea. They lounged near the lake watching the fish swim around below the surface.

"This was an excellent idea, EJ," Sami said, as she lay back against his chest.

"Come, I know you must be hungry."

"Yeah, I am."

"After we eat, then we'll go further, on the trails. I think it's probably very beautiful there."

"Absolutely. I can't wait!" She said eagerly.

"You have such an excited look on your face," he noted with a slight chuckle of his own.

Sami went red in the face, "I feel like such a little girl out here. Caught up in all this fresh beauty, forgive me."

"Nothing to forgive. I love seeing you like this."

EJ set up their picnic as Brandy stood amazed at the picturesque scene surrounding them. When he finally called her they sat eating their sandwiches on the blanket Eric had laid out.

"This reminds me of the time in Hertfordshire, it's English countryside. My mum and my stepdad took me there to visit my grandmother and it was quite like this. Best time I've ever had and it was before Stefano…"

"Before Stefano..."

Took me, he wanted to admit, but instead he said, "Before I went to live with my father."

Sami suspected that that wasn't what he was about to say.

"When I get married, I want moments like that, amid the busy schedule and corporate meetings, I want quiet days at the end of summer, just my wife and my children. They'll be my priority."

"You said when, not if but when."

"I guess, I'm more certain now that the white picket fence as you Americans call it, is something I desire. I believe in there being one person out there for everyone and when we're ready they come into our lives."

"Where'd you read that?" She tried not to scoff, but was pretty sure she wasn't succeeding. "It's hard to believe that there's some knight in shining armor willing to slay dragons for me. I think it's far more likely they'll be a wolf under there that you were too blinded by the shiny armor to see. People tell you they love you but all they love is themselves."

"So how'd _you_ get like this?" EJ inquired, his voice compassionate, bordering on pity and that got her back up.

"Like?" She shot back sitting up, pulling her body away from his.

"So cynical, discouraged about love and life."

"Look," She turned to face him, "you call it cynical I call it realistic. People disappoint you all the time. I just stopped expecting them not to."

"Someone really did a number on you, sweetheart."

"I'm not really into looking back," She asserted, though it was probably one of the biggest lies she had ever told and that was saying something.

For she just couldn't seem to stop looking back. Her history with Alan had made an impact which had marred her. He was the reason she no longer trusted her instincts, especially when it came to love. She had thought herself in love and look how that turned out.

EJ looked deeply into her eyes and said, "Alright, but answer me this, is that the real reason you don't want to get married?"

"Among other reasons."

"So do I disappoint you?"

"No, actually, you don't. Sometimes I think that it's dangerous."

"What?"

"You. Me."

"Oh," he looked honestly surprised and then sure as he continued, "You don't have to worry about us."

The flippant way he said that, caused a flash of pain to rest squarely on her chest.

Ignoring she squared her shoulders and forged on, "You're right. Besides, we are going our separate ways after this weekend."

EJ nodded slowly, his face grave as she reached into the basket to pull out dessert. They were both quiet through their strawberry shortcake.

Finally, as they finished up, EJ broke the silence, "You ready for that stroll?"


	17. Chapter 17

Going on the trails, Sami was entranced with the beauty. There were a few other guests milling about, and while she enjoyed the marked out paths, she wanted some alone time with her lover. Pulling EJ, she veered off course and felt like she was entering a magical place. She felt like a kid frolicking as she took in the falling leaves of autumn. Dropping the blanket, she ran toward a tree and started to pile the leaves that had fallen from it.

"What are you doing?" EJ asked, watching her with a small smile on his face.

"I'm going to make a mountain of leaves and then fall into it. So are you going to help me or just stand there?"

Shaking his head, he dropped the basket and started to help her pile up the leaves. When the small mound had reached about her height they stopped. Turning to face each other they closed their eyes and Samantha started the count.

"One, two, three…"

They fell back and rolled about like children. EJ reached over, taking Samantha in his arms and tickled her mercilessly until tears ran from her eyes. When she surrendered finally crying out 'Uncle', he released her allowing them both to catch their breaths.

Sami turned to him, a wide grin still on her face and said, "In keeping with the childishness of the hour, why don't we play hide and seek? You count to fifty at a slow pace and I'll hide. So that it is easier for you to find me in this large forest, I'll leave you some clues."

"I think I'm going to like this game," he responded, waggling his eyebrows as he stood.

Sami took his offered hand as she, too, got up, "Good. Now, turn toward the tree and count while I hide. No peeking."

"I promise I won't."

As soon as she heard EJ counting, Sami dashed for the blanket they had brought and ran deeper into the woods, leaving behind her very own breadcrumbs so EJ could follow in her path.

"Forty-eight, forty-nine, fifty… Ready or not, here I come," EJ called, once he had finished.

He chuckled a bit at his own willingness to play such a juvenile game, but if this weekend had taught him anything about Samantha, she was not to be underestimated. He looked around and not seeing her started to walk when a flash of light hit his eye. He followed the reflecting light and saw his first clue, her earrings. Following a straight line he saw her next one, her neon pink scrunchie crouched underneath a root. From there he saw hanging from a branch the silver bracelets which adorned her wrists. EJ's excitement mounted as he picked it up as he had the others and traveled on wondering what article he would find next. He did not have to wait long for just a few feet away from the bracelet was indeed her shorts. How far would she carry this? He smiled, thinking that the apprehensive girl from last night was gone and in her stead was a temptress.

Hurrying on he discovered her camisole blowing in the wind as it was snagged it on a branch. Samantha was running around in nothing more than her bra and panties.

 _Or maybe not._

His next two clues proved to be the most detrimental to his state of mind for she had indeed divested herself of all her clothing. He needed to see her. He moved more quickly, as his pants grew more uncomfortable by the minute, the ache in his groin growing as he thought about her naked form.

Fortunately, he didn't have to wait long for he saw her. Drinking in her sprawled form, EJ moved into the range of his fiery woodsprite. He placed her clothing at the edge of the blanket, slipping off his own clothing as he lay his body over hers.

He reveled in the feel of each delectable inch pressed against him. Spreading her legs she cradled him in her body, his hard cock positioned against the entrance to her heat. He could feel the telltale wetness of her heated flesh.

She breathlessly said, her eyes still closed, "I knew you'd find me."

"And I always will," he replied, his promise punctuated by the thrust of his hips.

Loving her gasp of pleasure, he was intent on inciting more. He flipped them over so she was on top, her hair, falling around their faces, cacooning them from the world around them. Breaths mingling he caught her whispered, 'EJ' as he lifted her body, forcing her to straddle his hips. EJ had never been as glad of the time he spent in the gym, his once lean body filling out, his upper body strength enough to hold his woman up. He held her hips in his hands, but instead of bringing her down on his aching cock he held her poised, the tip of his dick running along her wet slit.

"EJ, fuck!" It was the first expletive he heard from her lips and he smiled because she had become so lost in the pleasure.

Finally, he stopped teasing, allowing her to slide down onto his cock inch by inch, making sure she had accommodated before he slipped her down another inch. The tremulous breath, she released, the way her nails dug into his chest, head thrown back as she moaned filled him until he reached fever pitch.

Suddenly he released her hips, slamming his cock up into her as one hand gripped her hair and pulled, hard, and the other squeezed her nipple in a tight grip. As he intended, the swift change of pace shot her body into a treasure trove and her scream as her pussy clamped tightly around his cock could have woken the dead. EJ couldn't hold on if he tried and so he followed her into blissful orgasm.


	18. Chapter 18

There were moments in life to be treasured; locked away in the recesses of your heart, savored because they were so life changing that to do anything else would be an injustice. It alarmed Sami that despite all her denials that she knew this was one of those times. She could not blame it on the scene or the ambience of the failing light that made this moment memorable. Though appreciative, she had relegated the trees and the beauty of the changing season to a flicker of appeal enthralled as it was with the man beside her now. She smiled and chanced a glance at EJ and recognized the enchantment on his face a as mirror image of her own. For she had been doing that, she realized, stepping away from where she was to enter a world of fantasy, for about a week now. EJ was the one to blame… or to thank as he starred in a major role. Being with him this weekend was like a pure shot of whisky.

EJ stopped suddenly halting her trek with a firm hand on her shoulder. Sami stopped immediately, realizing that with one touch, even one word he could command her. A flicker of a frown crossed her face because she didn't like that. Was she such a glutton for punishment that she had been stupid enough to be drawn to the same type of man again?

"Are you alright, darling?" He looked at her with concern.

Sami fought her own response to his gaze, deflecting with humor, "As much as I can be with a twig shoved up my ass."

She could tell her response had startled a laugh out of him and she was glad she had avoided any awkwardness. She had given herself the weekend to have fun and by the end anything else that she flirted, that her heart flirted with, would be over.

EJ watched as she bounced on ahead, leaving him staring at her. Samantha was turning out to be a hell of a lot more than he bargained for. There had been something in her eyes. It flashed, a mere spark before disappearing and he shrugged it off because she had gone back to her usual banter. EJ had never seen a more unwittingly sensuous woman; from the sway of her hips to beautifully toned legs, long and invitingly smooth. She stopped when she realized he had not moved from the spot where she had left.

Turning, she looked him straight in the eye and said, "You coming?"

As soon as they reached the front desk, Megan said, "Ms. Brady, perfect timing. Mrs, Fredericks is holding the line. She wishes to speak with you."

"I'll take it up in our room, thanks."

"Of course! Ma'am."

Sami had known that sooner or later, Anna was going to call. She knew the older woman would never pass up a chance to hear about her weekend liaison.

"Hey, Anna. How are you?"

Eric heard her say into the telephone. Deciding to give her some privacy, he went to take a shower. He grabbed his towel and stripped to his boxers. Walking into her line of sight, he motioned to the bathroom indicating his intent. Sami waved at him in understanding before going back to her call.

"Yes, of course. As long as you promise to behave." She continued "When will you be back?"

Anna's excited squeal on the other end assured Sami that they hadn't lost touch even though they talked so rarely now. Sami busy with school and Anna had a business and a husband to look after.

"So Sunday lunch, and you're sure you'll make it around 12 p.m.?" Brandy smiled at the enthusiastic affirmative, she received.

EJ emerged from the bath as she was saying goodbye and he couldn't help being curious about what was happening. Her rare genuine smile creased her face, and if he didn't know about the proprietor of this fine establishment was a woman, he would be very jealous. Strolling over to the dresser, pulling out a shirt and jeans as she finished up her call.

Sami looked up and saw EJ as she placed the phone down. He stood in nothing but a towel and her eyes could not help taking him in. He was a pleasure to look at. The hard planes of his chest were beckoning in their beauty. Supple. Smooth. Her eyes trailed downward as she remembered their day's play, her hands roaming from his broad shoulders to his solid abs which felt smooth to the touch and quivered when she…

Sami took a deep breath to still her newly discovered libido; and that wasn't the half of it either. Every time she was with EJ she felt a connection; one that was emotional as well as physical. Bringing her eyes back to his face, she saw that his eyes were focused on the clothes in his hands, but he didn't seem to be registering their presence.

"You okay?" She asked, concerned, EJ seemed… off, but he nodded his head and Sami decided not to push.

"Anna wants to meet you. We're having lunch tomorrow."

"You told her…" he looked at her just briefly before staring again at the clothes in his hands.

"I told him that my boyfriend and I wanted a romantic weekend alone. Anna is kind of unpredictable. I don't need her to accidentally spill the beans next time she sees my family," she said with a chuckle, the affection clear in her voice.

"Oh," was his reply as he untied the knot holding the towel in place. Sami's breath caught and she gave a disappointed sigh when she saw that he was wearing more than just a towel. Boxers were a serious drag when you wanted to see the full landscape, "It's just lunch, I promise then she'll leave us alone."

"It's fine," EJ said with a reassuring smile, "I don't mind meeting her. You go shower and change now."

"What are we doing tonight?"

"I was just thinking we'd get dinner."

"Cool. Let's do it."

She knew just what she would wear too.


	19. Chapter 19

Dinner was once again a quiet affair, but it was unfortunately cut short as EJ developed a headache. Sami was angry with herself for despite how amazing this weekend had been, it hadn't been restful at all and EJ had hit his head hard enough that the medics were concerned about a concussion, only a few days ago. Taking charge she returned to their room with EJ in tow. Sami immediately went into the cabinet and took out some aspirin and handed two of them to him as he lay back on the bed his eyes closed.

Stripping off her dress, she climbed in behind him just as he finished taking them. With a muffled sigh EJ inched his way back into the hollow of her lap, as her hands gently stroked him across the face. She massaged his temple and his scalp with gentle circular motions using only her fingertips. Kissing the side of his head, she continually worked to ease the tension she could feel in his body. After a few minutes, Sami felt the tension slip from his body and she kissed his lips lightly in relief. Moving from behind him, she gently laid his head on the pillow before scooting down the bed to unbutton his shirt.

EJ opened his eyes as he felt her move and saw her, over him, her breasts barely concealed within the thin fabric. It was blue and nicely fit the curves of her body. Ignoring his discomfort, EJ had her under him before she knew what was going on.

Squealing in surprise, she said, "EJ, no!" even as he dragged the silk straps from her shoulders.

"You're saying, no?" He asked looking into her eyes.

"Yes. Okay, no. I'm saying later. Let the medication work and then we'll... "

"I'm not sure, I can wait that long."

"Come on let me undress you and then finished the massage I started."

With an almost childlike huff of exasperation, he lay back. Despite his protest EJ found himself practically asleep by the time she was finished. Sami for her part smiled at the adorable picture he made, curled on his side as he fell asleep. She cut the lights and slipped in next to him, curving her body into his and soaking in his warmth before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

EJ awoke and decisively sunk deeper into the sheets as Samantha's perfumed skin swamped his senses. There was a peace and a contentment to be found in her, but there was also passion, it was that very potent combination that drew him to her like no woman had ever done before.

He reached for her, running his hand along her lithe body as she turned in her sleep. He felt like an ogre waking her, especially after her care and attention the night before, but knowing that this was his final day, at least for a while, to see her just like that, pushed him. He wanted her, just like that.

Reaching down, he cursed his head since he had missed appreciating her in her outfit, one so delicious he barely had the sense to not rip the delicate fabric from her body. The vibrant royal blue was a sweet contrast against her milky skin, the high cut on her hip, drawing his eye, but it was the near transparent fabric covering that place between her thighs that arrested his gaze. EJ traced the line joining hip to thigh fully aware that all he had to do was slip his hands beneath to feel her heat. Reaching down, he lifted the fabric, tracing the seam of her sweet sheath. Soon he couldn't resist the urge and delving further still he stroked her, her body unconsciously responding to the excitement his skilled fingers brought. EJ felt her legs tightening in response even as she slowly opened her eyes.

Samantha drifted toward him rubbing cat-like luxuriously, her moans priming his cock in one fell swoop.

"EJ," she breathed as two fingers slipped deep inside her, wet warmth coating his fingers.

Sliding up her body, EJ used his other hand to slide down the strap of her lingerie to reveal the rosy tip of her mound. Latching one he suckled her, loving the sound of her panting breaths, and the not so little whimpering noises she made in the back of her throat.

"Wait, wait," she almost screamed when he felt the first clench around his fingers. "I want... you too!"

He didn't understand, but he allowed to push him onto his back, but soon he got the picture as Samantha positioned herself on top of him, her legs framing his hands and her fingers wrapped around him.

Grinning, EJ dove in as she hovered above his face, his moan muffled as she took him in her mouth. Her enthusiastic if untutored technique as she sucked him was more of a turn on than even the most skilled courtesan. EJ felt the tightening in his spine far too quickly and renewed his efforts. It was only when Samantha cried out, body tightening in pleasure that he allowed his own release.[hr]

* * *

Sami and EJ barely had time to get ready before their scheduled lunch date as they had spent the morning letting their fingers speak as they loved each other. Sami ran right up to Anna as soon as she caught sight of her, but it was the person standing next to the fair haired woman that drew his attention.

"Anthony?" He called out surprised.

"Brother?"

"Did you say..." It was Samantha but he couldn't draw his eyes away from his brother, he hadn't seen in more than a decade.

He looked older, it was the first thing EJ noticed, but somehow his presence had not been diminished, Anthony had always seemed larger than life and everything he wanted to be as he got older. It had pained him when Stefano had come home one day and simply declared him dead and no longer a Dimera. He had been much too young at the time to question his father and by the time he was old enough to go looking it was as if every trace of him had been erased from existence.

They held each other's gaze for a long moment, before Anthony took the first step, holding out his hand. EJ looked at it, before moving toward his brother and pulling him into an embrace.

"Oh, talk about the newer model." A voice interrupted. His brother drew back, rolling his eyes, before grasping her fingers.

"EJ Dimera, I'd like to meet my wife, Anna Fredericks."

"Fredericks?"

"Yes, I took her surname once I broke with Father."

"Tony, not yet. If we're going to take a trip down memory lane, I prefer to have a glass of wine in my hand, especially if I have to remember the state of my hair. The 80s," she mocked shivered, grasping Samantha's hand and pulling her to the dining room.

Sami cast a glance back at EJ, but watching the joy take over his entire face, she moved forward allowing both men to have a moment more.

"I can't believe your beau is a Dimera. Old Stefano might be a bastard, but he does know how to make heirs."

"Anna!" Sami scolded, halfheartedly.

"What? I guess that little bit of crazy might have been before your time. No matter," she waved dismissively, "Now details! I demand them."

"Leave the poor girl alone, my love," Tony chided, as he leaned over to kiss his wife's cheek.

They had finally made their way over taking seats beside their respective dates. Sami hid her chuckle into her napkin as cast Tony a glare. Sami reached out, grasping EJ's fingers between hers silently asking if he was okay. His response was a smile as he squeezed her fingers back, reassuring her that he was overwhelmed and surprised, but fine.

"So, EJ, what do you do?"

"I'm in my final year at Salem University currently doing a degree in Corporate Law."

"Father's wishes I presume." Tony mumbled under his breath.

The same kind of vibes she had picked up from EJ when speaking about his father were the same ones coming off Tony in that moment. EJ tensed and Sami could see the turmoil in his eyes.

Clearing her throat, she shifted the conversation, "Anna I just love the décor."

Lunch was light from then on, barring Anna's innuendos which were far more hilarious than uncomfortable. EJ and Tony got the chance to catch up and she could already tell how much it meant to him. The meal eventually came to an end and Sami found herself sorry to part with the great company. Rising, she hugged Anna once again allowing EJ and Tony to have a moment alone.

"You two have something special," Anthony said to his brother, smiling as he watched Samantha talking to Anna.

"We... "

"You don't have to tell me, but be careful Elvis. There may come a time you may have to choose between what you want and what will make you a good Dimera heir. Choose carefully and choose wisely, little brother. I'm afraid that you won't get a second chance."


End file.
